Origen del Principe de la Luz
by kayra isis
Summary: Resumen: Todas las historias tienen sus inicios, todos los legados tienen sus raices. Esta es una de ellas, el origen de Marth, el Príncipe de la Luz. FE11/Dragon de la Oscuridad. Serie Completa TRADUCIDA
1. Traición

Este fanfiction fue escrito por el autor **Scuttlest**, a quién le agradezco darme el permiso para traducirla.

**Origen del Príncipe de la Luz**

Resumen: Todas las historias tienen sus inicios, todos los legados tienen sus raices. Esta es una de ellas, el origen de Marth, el Príncipe de la Luz. FE11/Dragon de la Oscuridad. Serie Completa

* * *

Era realmente un hermoso día. Soleado, parcialmente nublado en las exuberantes tierras fértiles de Altea, con el sol brillando, sus dorados hilos de luz iluminando el paisaje. Los granjeros practicaban la agricultura, los caballeros atendían sus caballos. Altea no tenía ningún problema real con bandidos o buscapleitos, el país siempre parecía fluir con paz y buena voluntad, algunos lo llamaban la bendición de Anri, el antiguo héroe que fundó el país. Otros dirían que solo había sido por la buena fortuna que Altea se salvó de los problemas que otras naciones habían tenido que pasar. Cualquiera que fuera el caso, Altea siempre había sido una nación pacifica, consigo misma y con sus naciones vecinas. Incluso tenía una larga amistad con las naciones de Gra y Talys. Toda esta paz contribuyó a que la repentina desaparición de la milicia no despertara ninguna alarma.

Esto no significa que Altea fuera complaciente con su ejército, su milicia era una de las más finamente trabajadas del mundo. Gra no podía igualarla, pero ¿por qué Gra pelearía contra Altea? Macedon, el hogar de los famosos caballeros **Wyverns***, no podría compararse. Talys, la mayor fuerza naval del mundo, tampoco se podrían comparar, Khadein, la nación de magos, sería similarmente abrumada. A lo mejor Archanea y Grust fueran las únicas naciones que podrían enfrentarse a Altea de frente y no verse como tontos corriendo a las puertas de la muerte.

A pesar de su fuerza militar, Altea era un país relativamente pequeño, comparado con naciones gigantescas como Archanea y **Macedon***. Sin embargo, Altea tenía por mucho el mayor legado, era el país de Anri, el héroe.

Siglos atrás, Anri fue el nombre del héroe que derrotó al Dragón de la Oscuridad, Medeus. Se cuenta que Anri empuño una espada divina conocida como "Falchion", tallada de un colmillo de un Dragón Divino, y con ella, destruyó a Medeus y el Imperio de Dolhr. Esa espada divina, desde los tiempos de Anri, se localizaba en el Castillo de Altea.

Claro que existían escépticos que no creían en la historia de Anri. Dolhr no era nada más que un campo donde habitaban los **Manaketes***, dragones que se escondían en cuevas y castillos abandonados. Parecía mera insensatez pensar que los Manaketes habían mantenido un imperio. Al mismo tiempo, había otros que creían la historia con todo su corazón, aunque aun ellos tenían que admitir que la leyenda había sido… un poquito exagerada.

Seguramente Anri no había asesinado a diez mil Manaketes usando solamente sus manos, tampoco se había enfrentado a todo el Imperio de Dolhr sin ayuda, y mucho menos había derrotado a Medeus, bien descansado, cuando el mismo estaba a punto de morir de cansancio. Pero si era cierto que Anri había convertido batallas casi perdidas en exitosas victorias, había encendido el fuego en los corazones de los humanos de su era y condujo a la humanidad de las profundidades de la esclavitud hasta la libertad.

La prueba de su existencia yacía en la Falchion que por tanto tiempo estuvo resguardada en el Castillo de Altea. Un simple vistazo y cualquier herrero diría que la hoja fue forjada de algún material que jamás habían conocido. Que haya sido forjada del colmillo de un Dragon Divino… ese era un hecho debatible.

En estos momentos, el ejército de Altea no estaba presente en el país. Hacía un mes Cornelius, el rey de Altea, había partido con las mejores tropas que la nación tenía, la Falchion en sus manos.

Este hecho pareció perturbar a algunos ancianos, que sabían que cuando la milicia desaparecía podría ser señal de conflicto. A pesar de que persistían rumores de alguna guerra con Archanea o Macedon y había platicas de que las relaciones con Gra se habían vuelto amargas, nadie sabía realmente que estaba pasando.

Y aquel último rumor era simplemente había sido fuente de risas. Dolhr solo era una colección de Manaketes amargados pobremente unidos, y Medeus, estaba muerto. No era más que una historia para contar a los niños. "Debes comportarte, o Medeus vendrá y te llevará consigo." Solo algo para tratar de hacer que los pequeños se comportaran. No, lo que fuera aquello que el ejército de Altea se disponía a luchar, si es que era cierto que había guerra, era otra nación humana, no contra Dolhr o contra un grupo de Manaketes sumidos en el resentimiento.

Sin embargo, durante las próximas semanas, las personas se darían cuenta de que los chismes de Dolhr y la posibilidad de ser traicionados por Gra eran, probablemente, mucho más que meras suposiciones.

En el presente, Altea era gobernada por la Reina Liza, la amada esposa de Cornelius, y con ella estaban los hijos reales. La mayor, la princesa Elice y el menor, el príncipe Marth.

* * *

Marth, príncipe de Altea, caminaba ansioso a traves de los pasillos del Castillo que el consideraba su hogar. Su padre, junto con la gran mayoría de los caballeros de Altea, habían marchado en cuanto determinaron que Medeus, conocido como el Dragón de la Oscuridad, se había alzado nuevamente. El padre de Marth, Cornelius, a diferencia de otros nobles, estaba interesado en las historias del antiguo conflicto entre Medeus y Anri, el héroe legendario. Cornelius no las ridiculizaba como simple fantasía como otros, y creía firmemente que el Manakete de Tierra estaba por ahí, planeando una fría venganza por haber sido desterrado a cualquier reino, donde fuera que sea.

Cuando Cornelius llamó a las armas, no hubo objeciones, aunque muchos, Marth sabía, estaban escépticos acerca de la existencia de Medeus, y ni que hablar de su "resurrección". Cornelius incluso le había pedido ayuda al aliado de Altea, Gra. Esta ayuda fue concedida y la fuerza combinada de las dos naciones con más fuerza militar del mundo ahora marchaba contra Dolhr y sus recientes aliados, Grust y Khadein.

¿Y que hay acerca de las otras naciones? Seguramente habrán oído de la guerra que se aproximaba, aunque no habían hecho movimiento alguno, tal vez ocupando su tiempo viendo cómo podrían aprovechar cualquier ventaja, o esperando a ver a cual lado favorecía la suerte.

Marth continuó con su paso, llevando brevemente una mano a la empuñadura de su estoque. "Si tienes tanta energía para ir y venir por ahí, seguramente tienes energía para continuar con tu entrenamiento", su padre le habría dicho. Si, a lo mejor pasar un poco de tiempo con Frey y Jagen le haría algo de bien.

* * *

–Princesa Elice. – Un soldado habló, la princesa de Altea, la Hermana mayor de Marth levantó su cabeza del libro que leía. Sonrió y asintió, reconociendo al hombre. Él no le diría que ella había estado tan atenta en su lectura que necesitó llamarla tres veces.

–¿Hay algo que debería saber? – Preguntó ella, cerrando el libro, no antes de ponerle un pedazo de tela en la página donde se había quedado para regresar a ella después.

–Tenemos un mensaje del frente. No tengo permitido leerlo pero…– el soldado revelo una carta en su mano, avanzando un paso para dársela a la princesa, quien la aceptó. El hombre se quedó de pie, silencioso, mientras la princesa Elice abría la carta. Ella sabía que las noticias ofrecidas podrían ser horribles o muy buenas noticias, pero permaneció calmada y en total control. Sostuvo la carta frente a ella y comenzó a leer.

Por varios segundos ella pareció absorta en las palabras del papel, tal vez con tal atención como estuvo con el libro que anteriormente leía. De pronto jadeó, su mano libre llegó a sus labios, su otra mano apretando el papel mientras continuaba leyendo, su respiración ahora congelada y sus ojos brillaban con horror. Tan pronto termino la lectura saltó de su silla.

–¡T… Trae a Marth enseguida! – Exclamó de pronto, con un tono que no permitía ninguna duda. –El trono, dile que me vea en la sala del trono. – El soldado salió apresurado de la habitación, ella se desplomó sobre la silla, su cabeza colgó y su rostro tomo una expresión de derrota total.

–Padre… - Dijo con voz apenas audible. –Padre… dime… tu no…–

* * *

Marth siempre sudaba copiosamente después de un buen entrenamiento con sus muchos entrenadores, un signo de que las sesiones iban bien, como le habían comentado. Muchos entrenadores iban y venían, pero Jagen había estado ayudándolo a desarrollar sus habilidades durante todo el tiempo que él podía recordar. Jagen había sido su entrenador durante tanto tiempo que solo él sabía con exactitud el verdadero potencial de Marth y que tan pequeñas eran sus fallas en su manejo de la espada. Después de la sesión de entrenamiento un buen baño había sido preparado y ahora, con un nuevo cambio de ropa, se sintió mucho mejor y más refrescado, pero sin nada más que hacer, regresó a su paso nervioso, ahora en su habitación. No tenía el interés de leer libros y pergaminos, como su hermana, él quería estar siempre moviéndose, haciendo algo. Así que su paso continuó, pensando que podría hacer, hasta que escuchó un toque en la puerta.

–Entre, por favor. – Marth respondió. Su puerta se abrió con un crujido y un soldado entró. Uno de los pocos guardias que aún estaban en el país.

–Príncipe Marth, su hermana desea verlo. – Dijo doblando sus manos detrás de la espalda. –Dijo que la viera en la sala del trono, desea hablar con usted acerca de la guerra. –

–Ya veo. – Marth respondió, sintiendo una mezcla de alivio y terror acerca de lo que tuviera que decirle.

–No fui confiado con los detalles, pero sospecho que es urgente. – Dijo el soldado, tomando una bocanada de aire –considerando el tono de voz que usó cuando pidió verlo.

–Entiendo. Gracias. – Marth asintió y caminó alejándose del soldado.

–A su servicio, señor. – El soldado respondió pese a que sus palabras fueron pronunciadas con tal suavidad que Marth no pudo oírlo. Sin sentir la necesidad de escoltarlo, el soldado continuó su camino, empezando su patrulla por el castillo. Unos pocos minutos fueron suficientes para asegurarse de que el interior del castillo estaba seguro, pese a la falta de soldados. Era el tiempo ideal para que los bandidos hicieran su trabajo, tal vez era también el tiempo ideas para que algunos nobles altenses tramaran algún golpe, pero nada había pasado. El castillo estaba…

De pronto algo tomó su brazo y lo jaló contra la pared. El soldado altense quedo desorientado por el movimiento repentino, pero recuperó su equilibrio con una rapidez profesional. Se encontró cara a cara con la persona que lo agarró. Usaba un casco de un soldado de Gra.

–¿Qué…?– Comenzó a decir. –¿Gra…? ¿Qué están…?

–Hm– El soldado de Gra suspiró. –Tenía la esperanza de que el príncipe estuviera contigo. Que mal. –Al escuchar esas palabras, el altense sintió un dolor agudo en su vientre, lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer un verdadero esfuerzo y no terminar gritando. Bajo su cabeza para ver una espada con diseño de Gra clavado en su abdomen.

–Gra…– el altense dijo con voz ahogada, –¿Qué esta…? –

La única respuesta del soldado de Gra fue tomar al altense por el hombro y empujarlo lejos. El altense cayó sobre su espalda, la sangre escapando libremente por su herida. El soldado de Gra se arrodillo para tomar la empuñadura de su espada y la arrancó rápidamente.

–Desangrate. – Fue todo lo que le dijo al altense. El soldado de Gra levantó la mano e hizo unas señas con sus dedos, en respuesta, una cantidad de soldados de Gra apareció desde pilares, esquinas y otros escondites. Tomando órdenes del soldado que había cometido el asesinato, acecharon el pasillo, su presencia pasando desapercibida para los otros habitantes del castillo. Todos los que los habían visto habían sido silenciados.

No había necesidad de esconder ni un cadáver, era temprano en la mañana, Altea seguramente estaría llena de cadáveres para cuando el sol llegué al cielo.

Marth comenzó a dirigirse a la sala del trono, sin darse cuenta de los soldados de Gra que lo seguían. Nadie atacó, tenían órdenes de llevarlo vivo. El rey Jiol de Gra quería al príncipe vivo, la princesa era irrelevante. El líder de los soldados de Gra hizo más gestos con sus manos para detener los movimientos de Gra. El soldado examinó al príncipe, por el momento.

–Se dirige al trono. – Dijo el soldado, haciendo otra serie de gestos. Dos miembros del grupo rompieron su formación para dirigirse a otro camino al trono, solo en caso de que tuvieran que acorralar al príncipe para aprenderlo. Con aquella orden dada, el soldado hizo un gesto final para que el resto lo siguiera. Se movían rápidos y silenciosos al principio, luego hubo más y más ruido mientras más se acercaban a su objetivo. El sigilo ya no era necesario y que el príncipe los notara ya no era un problema.

Como esperaban, Marth se dio cuenta de que había alguien detrás de él. Continuó caminando y volteó la cabeza, probablemente esperando ver otro soldado altense, en lugar de eso vio soldados claramente de otra tierra. Se detuvo, y giró sobre sus pies. Los soldados de Gra, en respuesta, se detuvieron un poco alejados del príncipe.

–¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Preguntó sin levantar la voz, aún no había razón para creer que estaba en peligro.

–Somos soldados de Gra, príncipe Marth. – El líder le contestó. Sus ojos localizaron rápidamente el estoque que Marth tenía. No tenía importancia. Un príncipe que había enfrentado batallas contra instructores que debían perder no podría darle batalla. –Si sabes lo que te conviene, príncipe, te rendirás ante nosotros. –

–¿Rendirme? – Marth levantó una ceja. –Pero… Gra es una nación aliada. ¿Por qué me piden que me rinda?

El líder ladeo su cabeza en confusión y desconcierto, luego rio con ganas. –Oh, me imagino que las noticias no han llegado aún. – Dejó de reír y sacó su espada. –Príncipe, Altea perdió un amigo en Gra hoy, y si no coopera, perderá un príncipe en usted también. – los otros soldados comenzaron a sacar sus armas, dos usaban lanzas, otros dos tenían hachas, pero el líder, el que hablaba con Marth, era el único que usaba una espada. –No voy a repetir las cosas de nuevo príncipe Marth, ríndase. –

–No lo haré. – Marth respondió desafiante, su mano instintivamente se dirigió hacia su estoque. –¡Nunca me rendiré en mi nación, bajo mi propio techo! –

–Humph. El ratoncito cree que puede pelear con los grandes. Ese orgullo solo te obtendrá una muerte lenta príncipe de Altea. – El soldado de Gra frunció el ceño, mirando a Marth atentamente, como midiendo sus posibilidades y luego suspiró. –Se supone que debemos entregarte vivo, sin lugar a dudas eso significa que en buenas condiciones, pero tal vez un poco de daño se pueda perdonar. – El soldado apuntó a Marth con su mano libre y dos soldados armados con hachas se adelantaron. Cambiaron su posición del hacha para un agarre ligeramente más ineficaz. No eran muy buenos para mantener su posición, así que lo único que hicieron fue cambiar su método de ataque a uno menos letal.

Corrieron hacia Marth mientras el sacó su estoque, el príncipe retrocedió unos pasos y se libró de un movimiento que le hubiera dañado su brazo, y después se inclinó a un lado para esquivar un ataque que le llegó horizontalmente. Con el estoque en mano, Marth cortó justo en el codo del soldado de Gra. Éste respondió con un gruñido y retrocedió mientras su compañero avanzó contra el príncipe. El segundo soldado falló y la puñalada de Marth le dio directo en el vientre.

Marth dudó. Enemigo o no, sintió como el soldado cayó cuando el príncipe retiró el estoque. A menos que un clérigo lo atendiera, Marth probablemente, indiscutiblemente, había dañado algún órgano vital, tal vez dos. Apenas se recobró del hecho de que había herido de gravedad a un hombre para responder al ataque del otro soldado, quien trató de cortar el hombro del príncipe con su hacha. Marth saltó hacia atrás, dejando que el hacha cortara no más que el aire, Marth saltó de nuevo y acuchilló el pecho del hombre. El soldado cayó agarrándose el pecho, pero Marth atacó de nuevo. Esta vez corto la garganta, el soldado cayó al piso y dejo de moverse.

–Hmm. Parece que ratón sabe morder. – El líder reflexionó. Se volteó mirando a los guerreros con lanzas. – Peleen contra él, pero recuerden, debe quedar vivo. O si no serán nuestras cabezas las que rodarán. –

Los portadores de lanzas se arremetieron contra él, sin lograr nada. Pese a que el largo alcance de sus armas les daba cierta ventaja, logrando herirlo un poco, fueron derrotados.

Marth se detuvo, respirando con dificultad, se arrodilló, con una mano sobre una de sus rodillas, la otra aun sujetaba su estoque. Con su mano libre se secó la frente que estaba empapada en sudor. Por reflejos e instinto, solo por ese momento, no escuchó la voz de la culpa y el arrepentimiento por matar a los soldados. No podía pensar en eso, no ahora.

El líder gruñó y caminó hacia enfrente, su espada en mano. –Supongo que mis hombres bajaron la guardia, pero yo no cometeré ese error. Verás tú mismo cual es la diferencia entre frenar tus ataques y darle oportunidades a tus enemigos. – El soldado atacó, fiel a su palabra, no le concedió ni una sola ventaja, aunque no estaba dando todo de sí. Pivoteó su espada, apuñaló y rechazó sus ataques, claramente había estado entrenando desde muy chico y justo ahora estaba en la cúspide de su vida. El príncipe aún tenía 14 años, tenía mucho que crecer todavía.

El príncipe no era ningún novato, el soldado tuvo que reconocer. La forma de pelear de Marth tenía muy pocas fallas, pero el soldado siguió presionando, buscando puntos débiles hasta que sospechó que ya tenía la mejor manera para derrotarlo. Marth, pensó, no tenía experiencia en batallas prolongadas, y seguramente entraría en pánico si no lograba herir al soldado rápidamente. Con ese pensamiento, el soldado decidió esperar y ponerse a la defensiva, para que Marth se frustrara.

No lo hizo. Ni por un momento Marth perdió la compostura. El soldado trató de prolongar la batalla, pasó un minuto, pasaron dos, pasaron cinco, y si algo molestaba a Marth, fue el no estar acostumbrado a matar. Cuando el soldado se frustró, cambio su forma de ataque a la ofensiva, y se dio cuenta de su error demasiado tarde. Atacó a Marth de frente, en una posición muy abierta, que Marth aprovechó para acuchillarlo en la parte superior de su pecho, justo bajo su cuello.

–N… no…– Dijo el soldado mientras comenzaba a escupir sangre. –Si… si te hubiese capturado, hubiera… podido comprar una nación… con la… re…compensa. –Exhaló sus últimas palabras y cayó inerte. Marth jadeó con horror, viendo los cinco cadáveres que lo rodeaban, no había habido otra opción pero él no sabía, ni entendía, de matar. Podía pelear, pero solo para entrenar y divertirse, no sabía nada… nada de pelear a muerte, pero lo había hecho. Tragó saliva y se alejó, tratando de esconder esa sensación muy dentro de sí. El salón del trono estaba justo frente a él.

* * *

Los dos soldados que se encontraban en la sala de trono voltearon a la puerta, esperaban ver a sus aliados caminando con Marth completamente sometido. Se sorprendieron al ver a Marth caminar hacia ellos, armado.

–Humph. ¿No lo han atacado? – Uno de ellos preguntó frustrado. Examinó al príncipe, la expresión en los ojos de Marth le dijo que el príncipe se había topado con sus aliados, luego el soldado notó la sangre que chorreaba del estoque de Marth. –Espera, el… ¡los mató! –

–Oh, ¿en serio? – El segundo soldado, sentado en el trono, examinó al príncipe que estaba frente a él. –Mejor, menos personas con las que compartir la recompensa. – Sonrió. –Somételo de la forma que creas conveniente, pero debe estar vivo, de otra manera… sabes como él recompensa el fracaso, ¿cierto? –

–Cla… claro.– El primer soldado contestó, armado con una lanza, se movió hacia Marth. –Suelta tu arma, príncipe Marth. Es tu única opción si quieres sobrevivir. –

–¿Se han vuelto locos? – Esta es Altea, y ustedes serán exiliados de la nación.

–¿Oh? Dime Marth, ¿quién será quien nos eche? – El soldado del trono preguntó. –La nación entera ya fue invadida, la toma del castillo será dentro de muy poco.

–¿Qué…?– Marth balbuceó, sin creerlo. –¡Están… están mintiendo! –

–Me temo que no. –El soldado que estaba de pie contestó. –Pero tú no lo verás, estas a punto de caer inconsciente y cuando despiertes estarás en presencia de… bueno, ya lo sabrás. – El soldado atacó, manteniendo su lanza cerca del suelo, esperando acabar rápido con la lucha paralizando a Marth, lastimando sus piernas. Marth saltó a la izquierda esquivando el intento, luego giró para mantener su orientación y clavó el estoque contra el soldado, pero éste ya estaba preparado. Giró y el estoque cortó el aire a un lado de su cabeza, su codo golpeó fuertemente en el costado de Marth.

Con un gruñido, Marth se hizo a un lado. El soldado trató de seguir su ataque tratando de machacarlo con su lanza, pero Marth se agachó para evitarlo y cortó los muslos de su atacante. El soldado gritó y se alejó. Marth vio una oportunidad y atacó, acuchillándolo mortalmente en el abdomen. El soldado tropezó, agarrándose la herida mientras la vida se le escapaba.

El último soldado que miraba la escena comenzó a reír. –Ha-ha. Si te derroto sin ayuda y tomo la recompensa para mí, me convertiré en el hombre más rico del continente. –

–¡Tu! – Marth gritó. –¡Quítate del trono de mi padre!

El soldado comenzó a reírse aún más fuerte. –¿No querrás decir tu trono? Porque si lo que oí es correcto, el viejo rey esta…–

–¡Cállate! –

El último soldado, sorprendido por la ferocidad de Marth, se paró del trono y lentamente descendió de los escalones. –Bueno, en unos días realmente no importará a quién le pertenezca el trono, ¿o sí? –

–Altea prevalecerá. Siempre lo ha hecho. –

–Me pregunto si podrá sobrevivir una ocupación…– El soldado tomó su lanza y sin más atacó. Este era mucho más hábil que el anterior, pero no tenía tanto control de sí mismo, como el espadachín que lo había atacado en el pasillo. Era entusiasta e implacable, sin dudar de que recibiría la recompensa al entregar a Marth a sus superiores. Dejó que sus emociones lo traicionaran y descuido sus defensas y ataques, haciendo oscilaciones con la lanza tan innecesariamente largas que Marth consiguió estar a su alcance y proporcionarle una cortada en el cuello.

El soldado, en lugar de caer, tomó su cuello y rio. –Lo siento, a diferencia de mis compañeros, me gusta tomar precauciones. – señaló su garganta, tenía una guardia a su alrededor, un pedazo de metal lista para ese tipo de situaciones. –¡Se más creativo que eso si me quieres matar! – Continuó su ataque, avanzando con su lanza en un obvio intento de clavar la punta del arma en algún punto no vital del cuerpo de Marth. Él se hizo a un lado y el soldado corrió a través de la habitación antes de poder detenerse. Giró y atacó de nuevo, de nuevo pasando a un lado de Marth, solo que esta vez, el estoque de Marth cortó dolorosamente justo en el punto donde el brazo se unía a su hombro.

–Ungh…– El soldado retrocedió. –Tal vez, te reconozca tu habilidad. Tal vez no pueda sobrevivir si sigo peleando de esta forma. – Miro su lanza y suspiró, un pequeño debate mental ocupando sus pensamientos. –Muy bien, pelearé con todo lo que tengo, incluso si eso signifique que tenga que entregarte con uno o más miembros faltantes. –

El soldado atacó de nuevo, pero no pasó a un lado de Marth esta vez, si no que se detuvo un poco antes. Ahora peleaba más a la defensiva, usando la longitud de la lanza como una ventaja, previniendo que Marth se acercara a atacarlo. Nunca podrías luchar a la defensiva en un campo de batalla, concentrándote en una sola persona, pero en una confrontación de dos, eso siempre es efectivo. El soldado esperó, rechazando los ataques de Marth, hasta que finalmente vio lo que parecía ser una buena oportunidad. Marth dio un traspié, quedando sin equilibrio y el soldado tomó esa oportunidad avanzando sobre el esperando desarmarlo con un ataque intencionado a cortar su mano y su pierna de un solo golpe.

Fue un error. El soldado se detuvo a medio ataque, dándose cuenta de algo. Sintió un agudo dolor en su pecho, bajó la mirada para ver el estoque de Marth clavado en su pecho.

–Ah… no puedo creer…–retrocedió cuando Marth sacó el arma de golpe. –Aun así… supongo que… esto es… mejor que… el castigo del Emperador…–

–¿Emperador? – Marth arqueó una ceja. –Eres de Gra, sirves a un rey. El rey Jiol. No a un Emperador. –

El soldado tropezó sobre sus manos y rodillas, su última risa transformándose en una fuerte tos.

–Si… si tan solo… supieras. – Hizo un último esfuerzo para levantarse, pero solo logró caer sobre su espalda. Soltó una última tos antes de que su cuerpo empezara a convulsionar y luego detenerse.

* * *

Marth respiró hondo, el príncipe nunca había matado antes… estos últimos minutos siete personas habían muerto por su mano. Sus brazos temblaron y estaba sudando más por su estado mental que por su cansancio físico. No había tenido tiempo de pensar en eso durante la pelea, pero ¿ahora? Cerró sus ojos y todo lo que pudo pensar fue si esos soldados tenían familia que los estuviera esperando, o personas que dependían de ellos. Su cabeza se llenó de culpa, incluso si fue una situación de "matar o morir", aún no podía aceptar sus acciones.

No era una sensación placentera. Sospechar que pudo no haber hecho lo correcto, mentalmente se imaginó los rostros de las familias de los soldados al recibir las noticias, y…

–¡Marth!– Su atención de pronto se centró en una voz femenina familiar. Giró sobre sus pies y miró a su Hermana entrar a la sala.

–¡Elice! – La sombra de la culpa dejó de atormentarlo por un momento. –¿Estás bien? ¿Te han…?

–Cálmate Marth. – Respondió tranquila. De pronto, su andar se detuvo al ver a los dos soldados muertos. Aceleró su paso y puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Marth. –¿Tú estas bien Marth? ¿Te hirieron? – Su mirada se posó en los cadáveres.

–No, estoy bien. Solo me lastimé una costilla. – Contestó casi con tono malhumorado. – ¿Tu… querías verme?

–Si Marth. – Buscó con su mano la herida en el tórax que su hermano le había mencionado. Encontró un punto en el que Marth se quejó al sentir su tacto. Suspiró, sin tener un báculo para tratar la herida. –Hubiera pensado en otro lugar para verte si hubiera sospechado que el castillo había sido infiltrado. –

–No podrías saberlo Elice. –Le respondió, –Pero, estos tipos, dijeron que eran de Gra, pero Gra es…–

–Gra. – El color se le escapó del rostro al oír esa palabra. –Así que, el contenido de la carta era real después de todo. –Suspiró con un rostro lleno de preocupación y miedo. –Marth, por favor, lee esta carta. –Le entregó un pedazo de papel.

Tomó el papel y comenzó a leerlo. El contenido era simple y directo al grano, pero era crítico. Su padre, el Rey Cornelius, fue derrotado por las fuerzas combinadas de Dolhr y Grust. La derrota sucedió por Gra. Gra había traicionado a Altea y atacó al ejército de Altea a traición. Sin poder adaptarse a la situación, la milicia altense fue diezmada por sus tres enemigos.

Marth releyó la carta y sintió como si le escapaba el aire. Jadeó en total horror. –No…– Susurró. Bajó la cabeza en señal de miseria, su visión se tornó borrosa mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos, sin éxito. La culpa que sentía por las muertes anteriores era casi piadosa en comparación con el shock que estaba sintiendo ahora. Ahora solo tenía una pregunta.

–¡P…padre! –Dijo. –¿E-está bien? –

Los ojos de Elice se tornaron más llorosos de lo que estaban. –No… no lo sé. La carta solo contenía lo que yo ya sé. No creo que este muerto, pero ahora nosotros tenemos algo más de lo que preocuparnos. –

Marth la miró miserablemente, sin estar seguro de querer oír lo que sea que quería decirle, pero no podía hacer más que escucharlo.

–Después de que los caballeros de Altea fueran derrotados, Gra dio la vuelta y marchó contra Altea. Con el ejército de Altea devastado, es más un asesinato en masa que una invasión, y justo ahora están marchando contra el castillo. –

–_¿Oh? Dime Marth, ¿quién será quien nos eche? – _

–_La nación entera ya fue invadida, la toma del castillo será dentro de muy poco._

–_Me pregunto si podrá sobrevivir una ocupación…–_

Dijeron la verdad. Simple y sencillamente.

–No podemos quedarnos aquí Marth. Las fuerzas de Gra están marchando contra el castillo y la **Orden Ópalo de Grust* **estará aquí en una hora como su refuerzo. Altea está perdida, y tenemos que aceptarlo. Si queremos que la nación persista, entonces nosotros, los príncipes, debemos escapar ahora. –

Marth regresó su mirada a la carta que puso fin a su pacífica vida en Altea. –Está bien… ¿Hacía… hacía donde vamos? –

–Un grupo de nuestros mejores caballeros aún están aquí. Dirígete a la puerta oeste, Abel y Frey estarán ahí. Confía en ellos. –

–¿Huh? Elice, ¿Qué hay contigo? –

–Huiré también Marth. Pero, hay cosas de las que debo encargarme antes. – Elice respondió, sin hacer contacto visual con Marth. –Ve, Marth. –

Marth sintió un leve disgusto. –Tu… me vas a seguir, cuando termines con lo que vayas a hacer, ¿verdad? –

Elice miró el rostro de su hermano, su preocupación era tan evidente que lastimaba su corazón. –Sí, escaparemos juntos. –

–Okay…– Marth respondió sintiendo un alivio instantáneo. Elice le dió un abrazo, sujetandolo como si fuese la última vez que lo vería, que bien podría ser verdad y luego lo mandó alejarse. Él se fue apresuradamente. Justo cuando salió del campo visual de Elice, la puerta del trono se abrió. Ella se tensó ante la posibilidad de que fuera un soldado de Gra, pero se relajó al ver al anciano Malledus entrar.

–Princesa. Gra ha irrumpido en el palacio por la fuerta frontal. – Malledus habló tranquilo, alejando cualquier forma de pánico de su voz.

–Ya lo había asumido. – Elice se sentó en el trono. –He enviado a Marth a escapar por la puerta oeste, si quiere sobrevivir, tendrá que confiar en los caballeros que ahí se encuentran. –

–Esta bien. Tengo todo lo necesario en mi persona, sigamoslo. –

–No Malledus. – Elice habló calmada. Malledus abrió los ojos en shock. –Me quedaré aquí, en el castillo. –

–¿Qué? Elice, ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? Gra nos está invadiendo y llegarán a la sala del trono en cualquier minuto. Los caballeros que aún nos quedan están siendo asesinados y…–

–Padre podría estar muerto, no sé dónde este madre y pronto mi hermano se habrá ido del país. Solo yo podré guiar a nuestra gente. No puedo irme. –

–Elice, eso… es pura idiotez. –Suspiró. –Desde que eras una niña, siempre fuiste razonable, siempre has sido razonable, seguramente puedes ser razonable en esta situación. Simplemente toma tus cosas, síguenos a Marth y a mí y…–

–Malledus. – Su tono era serio, no estaba interesada en discutir sobre este asunto, no mientras las espadas traicioneras de Gra se acercaban a ellos a cada minuto que pasaba. –No es un pedido, ni una sugerencia, es una orden. Ve con mi hermano y váyanse sin mí. –

–E-Elice, yo…–Trató de protestar, pero ella le dirigió una mirada para silenciarlo y supo que había perdido el argumento. –Yo… asistiré a su hermano lo mejor que pueda. –

–Sé que lo harás Malledus. Has probado ser de confianza muchas veces en el pasado, sé que no me fallarás ahora. – Juntó sus manos sobre sus muslos, recargó la cabeza en el trono y cerró sus ojos. –Si mi padre está realmente muerto, entonces Marth es el único hombre en el mundo capaz de usar la espada Divina, Falchion. –

Malledus se detuvo un momento hasta que entendió su razonamiento y asintió. –Rezaré para que sobrevivas, si este es el camino que debes seguir ahora. –Dijo solemnemente. –Espero… que este no sea el último día que veas a tu hermano. –

–Eso espero, pero es ingenuo esperar menos de lo peor. –Asintió y agitó su mano. Malledus obedeció el gesto para irse y escapó por la salida que Marth había usado.

No mucho después, algo pesado golpeo contra las puertas de la sala del trono. Vio como las cadenas que cerraban las puertas se tensaban. El objeto golpeó de nuevo, y de nuevo, hasta que finalmente en el cuarto intento, éstas se rompieron. Vio lo que parecía ser un ariete en el pasillo, mientras los soldados de Gra se introducían en el salón. Usaban espadas, lanzas, hachas, tomos de magia… era bueno el hecho de que Marth y Malledus hubieran escapado antes.

Un soldado, que parecía ser el comandante, avanzó hacia ella.

–¿Es… la princesa? – Su voz reveló desilusión. –Maldición, necesitamos al príncipe, no a su puta hermana. –

Elice se permitió sonreír maliciosamente al ver que estos soldados gastaban su tiempo con ella, tiempo que su hermano usaba en su escape.

–Princesa inservible. Para lo único que sirves es para usarte de tiro al blanco. –El comandante la amenazó con una lanza. Ella no se movió, dispuesta a aceptarlo, si Marth podía escapar para regresar algún día, ella aceptaría todo el dolor y la agonía que le fuera infringida.

–_Alto–_

El comandante se detuvo, escaneando el área a su alrededor, preguntándose si lo que oyó fue solamente su imaginación. Luego se giró para ver a sus tropas sumidas en la confusión, incluso Elice buscó la fuente de la voz.

–_No será el príncipe, pero algún día podría serme útil._ –

Un halo de energía mágica apareció en la habitación, para luego desaparecer tan rápido como había aparecido. Elice reconoció el efecto de la magia Transporte. No pudo reconocer al hombre que acababa de materializarse, pero el comandante de Gra aparentemente lo hizo.

–¡G-Garnef! – El comandante inmediatamente se arrodilló. –Usted… ¿usted desea mantener a esta con vida?

Este hombre tomó el control de Khadein muy recientemente. –Una mujer de sangre real… podría tener muchos usos. – Gharnef respondió. –Enciérrenla.

–Sí, mi señor. ¡De inmediato! – El comandante señaló a dos soldados, quienes subieron hasta el trono y ataron a la princesa y la "escoltaron" fuera.

–Continúen su búsqueda hasta dar con el príncipe. Su muerte, fue el único motivo para marchar contra Altea. Si escapa, esta invasión habrá sido en vano. – Gharnef comenzó a retirarse.

–Sí, lord Gharnef. – El comandante respondió, pero luego se detuvo a preguntar, –Gharnef, ¿Cuál será mi recompensa?

Gharnef volteó a verlo. –¿Buscas una recompensa? –

–Mi lord, se nos fue dicho que la captura de cualquier individuo de importancia será recompensada. – Asintió nervioso. –La princesa, aunque no fue el objetivo primario, parece ser uno de esos individuos, y de acuerdo con el sistema, merezco una…–

Los ojos de Gharnef se abrieron a mas no poder y cambiaron de color a ser totalmente negros. El comandante gritó de terror cuando un geiser de la magia oscura de Gharnef se alzaba bajo el. La magia negra consumió su cuerpo y en segundos, el comandante murió, pero la magia continuó descomponiendo el cuerpo varios segundos hasta que al fin se detuvo, depositando el esqueleto en el suelo.

El hechicero volteó a ver a las tropas de Gra. –¿Alguien más me quiere pedir alguna recompensa? – Nadie se atrevió a moverse, temerosos de la reacción que Gharnef tuviera. –Bien, ¿capitán?

–¿Sí, mi señor? – Uno de los soldados de Gra, segundo al mando del recién fallecido comandante, caminó hacia Gharnef. Sabía que Gharnef despreciaba cualquier señal de miedo y trató de no temblar.

–Busquen al príncipe por el castillo. Encuentrenlo y tráiganlo ante mí. – Gharnef volteó la cabeza para dirigirse no solo al capitán, sino a toda la armada presente. –Si osan fallar, se lo pueden decir ustedes mismos a Medeus. –Con esa declaración final, se teletransportó.

* * *

**Macedon* **Según el fireemblemwod net , la traducción es Medonia, aunque a mí me gusta más como se oye si fuera Macedonia, mejor lo dejé en inglés.

**Orden Ópalo*: **para quien jugó el juego en inglés, esta es la famosa **Sable Order. **La misma página me pasó la traducción.

**Wyverns*: **para quien no haya jugado el juego, los wyverns son reptiles alados.

**Manaketes*: **para quien no haya jugado el juego, los manaketes son dragones que pueden asumir forma humana e interactuar con las personas.

Hola estimados lectores, vengo con la traducción de esta historia, buenísima por cierto. Cualquier review déjensela al autor original o a mí y yo me encargaré de dársela :D

Gracias por leer.


	2. Huyendo del Castillo

Este fanfiction fue escrito por el autor **Scuttlest**, a quién le agradezco darme el permiso para traducirla.

**Origen del Príncipe de la Luz**

* * *

Gordin tomó aire y llenó sus pulmones lentamente mientras colocaba una fleche en la cuerda de su arco. Sin aviso, Gra los había atacado mientras su escuadrón de una docena de arqueros entrenaba bajo la atenta mirada de algún comandante atlense. Aunque Gra había sufrido bajas, la pelea terminó a su favor. Si Gra no los hubiera tomado por sorpresa, el final habría sido diferente.

Estaba escondiéndose en una de las torres del Castillo de Altea, el único sobreviviente de su pequeño escuadrón. El comandante le había mandado huir cuando se convenció de que Gra iba a ganar el enfrentamiento. No quiso sentir que iba a abandonar a sus compañeros, pero las ordenes de su superior habían sido claras.

_Huye, di a todos los que te encuentres que Gra nos ha traicionado. No debemos confiar en ellos, no importa lo que digan._

Gordin aún no había encontrado a nadie a quien dar el mensaje. En este momento se dio cuenta de que las tropas de Gra no lo estaban buscando. Tomó otro respiro sin poder olvidar la batalla que había diezmado a los arqueros altenses.

Había entrenado codo a codo con algunos de esos arqueros desde que él había comenzado a usar el arco. El lamento y la compasión se lo estaban comiendo por dentro. La pregunta _"si solo" _y la sensación de _"pude haber hecho más" _ llenaba su mente. Tenía suerte de haber sobrevivido, pero en su interior, no estaba seguro de sentirse agradecido o de si hizo lo correcto.

Hizo brevemente a un lado su culpa al escuchar un tintineo que llamó su atención. No pudo haber provenido de su ligera armadura, así que provino de algo más. Tenía que haber sido de un soldado de Gra, debido a que los soldados de Altea estaban siendo masacrados. Gra había abandonado toda la intención de ser sigilosos y ahora solamente se dedicaba a matar a diestra y siniestra. Basado en sus movimientos, Gordin se dio cuenta de que los enemigos buscaban… algo.

Escuchó una puerta abrirse tras él, se agachó y se escondió detrás de los escalones de la torre. Sí, era un soldado de Gra. Gordin tensó la cuerda del arco, listo para lanzar la flecha en la primera oportunidad que tuviera. No ahora, tenía que asegurarse de que este soldado estaba por su cuenta. Gordin no podría combatir ni siquiera un pequeño escuadrón, no con su reserva de flechas reducida a tres. A lo mejor podría recoger algunas en el camino pero, ¿con qué propósito? Observó al soldado de Gra ascender por los escalones, miraba a la izquierda y luego a la derecha, buscando algo. Nunca miró hacia donde estaba Gordin, afortunadamente. Cuando se convenció de que el soldado enemigo estaba por su cuenta, Gordin empezó a apuntar…

Tan absorto estaba en este soldado que no notó a un segundo soldado que había tomado una ruta alternativa tomando un camino que lo dejaba justo detrás de él. Antes de que Gordin se diera cuenta, vio un pedazo de tela aparecer en su rango de visión y sintió que se acercaba a su rostro, trató de gritar, pero fue inútil.

–Cállate– La fría voz del soldado de Gra se escuchó mientras ataba el pedazo de tela firmemente. Gordin no obedeció, trató de gritar, seguramente sus ruidos serían palabras coherentes si no hubiera estado amordazado. –¡Dije que te callaras! –Repitió. –Tal vez el capitán te deje vivir si te comportas. –

Sobrevivir no estaba en la mente de Gordin e hizo el esfuerzo de escapar.

–Parece que a los altenses no los educan para ser inteligentes. – Murmuró el soldado, claramente frustrado por tener que someter al arquero. Ató a Gordin de brazos y pies en la primera oportunidad que tuvo. –Debes sentirte privilegiado, morirás sabiendo quien te mató. No puedo esperar a que el capitán autorice que alguien de descuartice. –

El soldado que Gordin había estado espiando llegó a donde estaban ellos. Mirando al arquero atado, marchó hacia el con arrogancia. –Te estabas escondiendo, ¿verdad? –

No pareció darse cuenta del hecho de que su compañero haya amordazado a Gordin, fue lo que probablemente le salvó la vida y simplemente rio. –No necesitarás esto a dónde vas. – Arrebató el arco de la mano de Gordin y luego le quito su portaflechas. –Llevémoslo ante la presencia del capitán. –

* * *

Marth marchó apresuradamente por el Castillo de Altea, el camino que tomó era un laberinto complicado pero conocía la ruta muy bien. Conocía el castillo y sus pasadizos retorcidos como la palma de su mano. Sería raro que no conociera las entradas y salidas de su propio hogar.

La fortuna lo favoreció, no se encontró a ningún soldado de Gra en el camino. Sin embargo, se topó con señalas inconfundibles de batallas, así como cadáveres, más que nada de altenses, con algunos ocasionales de Gra. Muchos de los caballeros altenses, sospechó, fueron atacados por sorpresa, hubieran matado más enemigos de haber sabido con anticipación.

Había sido testigo de batallas de entrenamiento y batallas arregladas entre las fuerzas de Altea y Gra. Había visto lo suficiente para saber que en una confrontación directa, los caballeros de Altea hubieran derrotado a las fuerzas de Gra. La ventaja que Gra tenía era el sigilo, la sorpresa y el hecho de que las fuerzas principales de Altea estaban en otro lado y probablemente ya no existían.

Tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no sentir arrepentimiento ni lastima por los altenses fallecidos y completamente convencido de que ahora Gra era un enemigo, aceleró su paso. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que llegara a la puerta oeste del castillo. Se sintió aliviado, pero solo por un momento, pues vio a un par de jinetes. Su mano se dirigió hacia su estoque y se detuvo.

Muy tarde. Uno de ellos se dio cuenta de que alguien se había aproximado y volteó su cabeza. Marth se tensó por un momento… luego se relajó cuando reconoció a Abel.

–Señor. – Abel asintió al ver al príncipe. –Me alegro de que este bien, su hermana nos ordenó protegerlo. –

Frey, el otro jinete, se acercó. –Príncipe Marth, la princesa Elice ya ha hecho preparaciones para asegurar su escape. Saldremos del castillo, cruzaremos los valles, llegaremos a un puerto y huiremos por barco. –

–Ya veo. – Marth se relajó mientras alejaba su mano de su estoque. –Mi hermana… siempre calmada pensando en un plan cuando cunde el pánico. –

–Si señor. El juicio sereno le es natural. –Abel coincidió. –Sin embargo, usted es más que capaz para formar un análisis de cualquier situación por su cuenta. –

El complemento solo le valió una sonrisa fingida, pero pronto, Marth puso una expresión neutral en su rostro. Algo más cruzó por su cabeza. –Esperen, ¿ya tenemos un barco listo? –

–No se preocupe, mi señor. – Frey dijo con confianza. –Ser Draug se está encargando de eso. Debemos confiar en él. –

–Draug. – Marth se perdió en sus pensamientos por un momento, luego su expresión se iluminó. –Cien soldados de Gra podrían atacarlo al mismo tiempo, pero jamás lograrían atravesar su armadura. –

–Es lo más seguro señor. – Frey coincidió. –Draug es casi un muro de piedra. Tomará más que las débiles espadas de hierro para lograr romper su armadura. –

–Ser Jagen también se unirá a nosotros fuera del castillo. – Abel dijo. –Podría estar envejeciendo, pero aún es el orgullo de Altea. Elice sugirió que no intentáramos escapar de Altea sin él. –

–¿Está cerca? –

–No lo sabemos señor. –Frey respondió y volteó hacia una torre. –Soldado, ¿Jagen está en camino? –

Marth miró hacia donde Frey estaba dirigiéndose. En lo alto de la torre había un vigía. El vigía miraba a la distancia, ajustando su visión para observar todo el paisaje.

–Soldado, ¿Jagen está…?

–¡Te oí la primera vez! – El vigía le respondió como si estuviese acostumbrado de que la gente le preguntara eso muy seguido. –Puedo ver a alguien acercarse, pero no les puedo decir si es Ser Jagen. – El vigía se inclinó lo más que pudo para ver mejor. –No puedo distinguir bien cuales son los colores de su armadura o su insignia pero…– De pronto la voz se dejó de oír y sin previo aviso, el vigía cayó del borde. Aterrizó inmóvil junto a Marth y sus jinetes. Enterrado en su pecho estaba…

–Una flecha. – Abel siseó. La flecha atravesada en su armadura, combinada con la caída, había matado al hombre. –Demonios, ¿Qué está haciendo Gra en la puerta oeste? –

–¿Gra? Pero se supone que debemos encontrarnos con Jagen aquí. – Murmuró Frey. –¿Cuántos son? –

–Espera. – Abel desmontó de su caballo y fue hacia la puerta, miró discretamente hacia afuera y contó a los soldados que se acercaban. –Puedo ver… seis a lo mucho. –

–¿Seis? – Frey sonaba asombrado. –¿Son… todos? ¿Estás seguro de haber contado bien? –

–Probablemente entraron en masa por la puerta principal Frey. – Abel dijo con tono práctico. –Estas deben ser tropas mandadas a vigilar la puerta en lugar de invadirla. –

–Seis de ellos. – Marth cerró sus ojos, pensando. –No creo que Jagen pueda enfrentarse a seis por su cuenta, pero si nosotros… hm…– Marth tomó su estoque.

–Señor, ¿está seguro de que es una buena idea? – Frey le preguntó a Marth. –Aunque sean una pequeña fuerza, nos superan en número y…–

–No podemos retroceder. Las fuerzas de Gra que están en el castillo son demasiado grandes. Abrirnos paso a través de seis soldados es la mejor manera para salir de nuestra situación. –

–Príncipe Marth…– La mente de Frey se apresuraba para encontrar otra salida. En su situación actual con Altea en semejante predicamento, la mayor prioridad debe ser el sigilo, no la confrontación, especialmente si los sonidos de la batalla podrían alertar a otros, pero por más que se esforzó, no pudo encontrar ninguna otra opción. Suspiró, reconociendo el punto del príncipe.

–Si esa es su decisión, entonces estoy feliz por cumplirla. – Abel asintió para aprobar su idea y se montó de nuevo en su caballo. –Seis soldados de Gra no deberían ser mucho problema, por favor retroceda y deje que Frey y yo …–

–No. – Marth lo interrumpió. –Yo lucharé también. –

–¿Qué? Pero señor…–

–No voy a quedarme atrás como un cobarde mientras otros arriesgan su vida por mí. –Marth juró, sosteniendo su estoque con decisión.

Frey y Abel intercambiaron una mirada nerviosa. Con una expresión de frustración, Abel dijo. –… con todo respeto señor. Si uno de ellos escapa, las fuerzas de Gra nos perseguirán. No habrá escape. –

–Abel, es una orden. –Marth respondió. –Si hay personas dispuestas a sacrificarse por mí, entonces debo hacer algo más que temblar en una esquina. –

–Pero… –

–No Abel. – Marth levantó una de sus manos pidiendo silencio. –Necesito hacer esto. Soy el príncipe de Altea, si mis soldados pelean, debo estar a su lado, no importa cuál sea la situación. –

Se hizo el silencio por unos segundos. La expresión de Abel se endureció mientras desviaba su mirada.

–Entonces… debemos continuar. –Frey intervino, atrayendo la mirada confusa de Abel. –El ejército de Gra debe estar dentro del palacio, cada momento que perdemos arruina nuestra posibilidad para escapar. –

Abel trató de decir algo para protestar pero, casi como para poner fin a la discusión, dos soldados de Gra aparecieron a plena vista. Los altenses se pusieron tensos y esperaron pelear, pues alguno de sus aliados había matado al vigía. Uno de los soldados miró a los jinetes y se mofó. –Hmm. Qué decepción. –

Los soldados de Gra ignoraron totalmente a los dos jinetes cuando su vista se topó con Marth.

–Bien, bien…– Un soldado rio mientras tomaba la empuñadura de su espada. – Veo, veo un principito que me va a hacer muy rico. –

–Ven de inmediato. – El segundo soldado dijo, también sacando su arma. –El capitán decidirá el destino de los soldados sobrevivientes, ríndete pacíficamente y todo saldrá mejor para ti. –

–¿Pacíficamente? – Abel se burló. –Miren quien habla de paz. –

–Eso significa que no lo harán, ¿cierto? – El soldado de Gra se encogió de hombros y se alistó. –Pensé que dirían eso, ustedes altenses tan testarudos que llega ser absurdo. –

–Mejor que traicionar a alguien en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. – Abel dijo con un tono amenazante.

El soldado no pareció perturbado por aquel insulto. Marchó sobre ellos, con el segundo soldado pisándole los talones. Abel y Frey respondieron por su parte, sus lanzas buscaban acabar con ellos antes de que pudieran herir a su príncipe. No ayudó mucho que el príncipe rechazó su protección y también avanzó a atacar. A su favor, aunque se hubiese puesto en peligro, es que era bastante competente, lo único que molestaba a los jinetes era que su vida era demasiado valiosa para perderse.

Los soldados de Gra retrocedieron, uno de ellos apenas pudo evitar un pinchazo letal de Frey. –No está nada mal. – Uno de los enemigos lo reconoció, retrocediendo aún más. –Desafortunadamente, tenemos algo que ustedes no. Refuerzos. –

Abel arqueó una ceja, luego captó algo. Algo que descendía desde lo alto. Por reflejo, tomó a Marth por el hombro y lo empujó, justo cuando una flecha se clavó en el punto exacto donde antes había estado. Sin la ayuda de Abel, el proyectil se hubiera clavado en el vientre de Marth, o tal vez en una de sus piernas.

–Humph– Los soldados de Gra se mofaron mientras dos arqueros de Gra aparecieron por detrás, resguardados por dos espadachines. Eran los seis soldados que Abel había previsto. –Muchos no hubieran podido verlo venir, parece ser que el instinto de supervivencia es lo único bueno que los altenses tienen que debemos imitar. –

–Sus burlas ni siquiera son buenas para empezar. – Frey respondió. –Guarda tu aliento para tus gritos de agonía, idiota. –

Abel se permitió reír maliciosamente en su mente, al ver que tan fácil era enojar a las tropas de Gra. Los soldados tomaron una postura ofendida y los espadachines marcharon contra ellos, mientras los arqueros se preparaban.

Los cuatro soldados se aproximaron sin ninguna diferencia que cuando habían sido dos. Un ataque simple y directo, no trataron de usar los números a su favor, ni siquiera intentaron flanquearlos. Lo único preocupante eran los arqueros, justo cuando sus aliados llegaron al alcance de las armas de los jinetes, las flechas comenzaron a volar.

Una de las flechas descendió y Marth logró, en un movimiento casi imposible, detener la flecha con la delgada hoja de su estoque, deteniéndola y alejándola de sí. Su próximo movimiento fue cortar la garganta de uno de los espadachines.

–Gurgh…– El soldado gruñó mientras su mano se aferraba a su garganta, retrocedió mientras la sangre manaba de su herida. Sus aliados lo cubrieron cuando se arrodilló y tosió, la sangre chorreaba por debajo de su casco. Él supo que estaba acabado.

Sujetando su espada, miró la batalla continuar, una de las últimas cosas que sus ojos registraron fue la lanza de uno de los jinetes perforar a uno de sus compañeros.

Dos soldados de Gra habían fallecido, los espadachines restantes retrocedieron, haciéndoles señas a los arqueros para que aumenten las frecuencias de sus ataques. La primer flecha se clavó en el pecho de Abel, pero falló en perforar su armadura. Con su mano libre, Abel tomó la flecha y la partió en dos, tirando lo que rompió al suelo.

Un arquero disparaba flechas con una velocidad impresionante, no le daba a nada, pero caían lo suficientemente cerca como para impedirles avanzar. El arquero estaba listo para disparar la siguiente flecha cuando la anterior ni siquiera había cruzado la mitad del camino. Los dos espadachines restantes se quedaron detrás, disfrutando el espectáculo, mientras movían sus espadas amenazantemente y esperaban que los jinetes cometieran un error fatal, para poder capturar al príncipe.

El otro arquero, aun cuando disparaba con una rapidez anormal, era más lento y se tomaba el tiempo de apuntar. Sus flechas eran más precisas, pero eventualmente, se le agotarían sus reservas de munición. Tomó otra flecha y apuntó con cuidado, alineando su brazo con la cabeza de Abel.

El arquero sonrió, sintiendo que había llegado el momento oportuno, los espadachines serían capaces de dominar la situación si uno de los jinetes caía. Comenzó a soltar su agarre…

… cuando de pronto sintió un dolor agudo. Mucho más agudo que ningún otro dolor que hubiese sentido antes, justo en el pecho. Miro hacia abajo para ver la punta de una lanza de plata que lo atravesaba.

–¡Ser Jagen! Abel gritó aliviado, sintiendo que ya habían ganado la batalla. Jagen no respondió inmediatamente, dejó la lanza en el cuerpo del arquero por un momento, luego tomó una lanza de acero y fijó su vista en el segundo arquero, que apenas se había dado cuenta de que había un altense muy cerca de él. Sin perder ni un instante, el segundo arquero fue asesinado.

–Señor, aguante un poco. –Jagen habló. El paladín marchó en su caballo con su lanza de acero en mano. Jagen, uno de los mejores entrenadores y caballeros que Altea jamás haya conocido, venció en un dos por tres a los últimos dos enemigos.

–¿Está a salvo señor?

–Si Jagen. –Marth respondió, sacudiendo su estoque. –Aunque no sé si hubiera dicho lo mismo si hubieras aparecido unos minutos después. –

–Señor. Debería preguntarle qué es lo que está pasando, pero sería más prudente alejarnos lo más rápido posible, alguien debió haber oído la batalla. –

–Lo sé Jagen. – Marth dijo con decepción. –El castillo ya no es seguro, no después de la traición de Gra. –

–Señor…–Jagen se sintió falto de palabras. Consolar no era su fuerte. Miró al primer arquero que mató y removió su lanza de plata del cadáver. –Seguramente regresaremos algún día, pero hoy es un día donde nuestra única opción es huir. –

Marth suspiró profundamente. –Debemos hacernos camino hasta el Puerto más cercano.

–Sí. Su hermana me informó acerca de lo que hizo antes de que fuera con usted. Príncipe Marth, démonos prisa. –

* * *

–¿Qué es esto? – El capitán de Gra arrugó la nariz mientras Gordin era arrojado a sus pies. –¿Debo suponer que tengo que decidir el destino de todos los supervivientes de Altea? –

–Le pido disculpas capitán. – Un caballero de Gra habló mientras sujetaba las manos de Gordin a su espalda, arrodillándolo. –pero eso fue lo que estableció el Rey Jiol. –

El capitán gruñó. –No soy quién para cuestionar las órdenes del Rey.– Avanzó hacia el soldado que estaba hablando con él acerca de cómo controlar a Gordin. En unos segundos, algunas cuerdas ataron las muñecas de Gordin. –Altea entrena a patéticos torpes. Leales hasta el fin, pero torpes. ¿Qué haremos con este? –

El capitán se rascó la barbilla contemplando sus posibilidades. –Podría poner su cabeza en una pica, después de una ejecución pública claro. Debemos poner un ejemplo en lo que nos preparamos para salir del castillo y del país. –Se detuvo, esperando una respuesta, sus orificios nasales se dilataron ante la mirada desafiante del arquero prisionero. –Me pregunto cuando aguante tendrás, el dolor te hará lamentar esa expresión. –

La expresión de Gordin no cambió, aunque retrocedió un poco por la amenaza.

–Hmm…– El capitán examinó a Gordin más a fondo, luego negó con la cabeza. –Encierren a este. Determinare su futuro después. El resto de la invasión tiene más prioridad ahora. – El soldado tomó a Gordin por sus muñecas y lo arrastró consigo.

* * *

–Señor, démonos prisa. – Jagen tomó una bolsa atada en la silla de su caballo. Abrió la bolsa y sacó varias túnicas. –Dejar que alguien lo reconozca será nuestro fin, así que necesitamos alguna manera de disfrazarnos. – Le ofreció la primera túnica a Marth y luego a Abel y Frey. –No podemos atraer atención innecesaria, así que debemos movernos lentamente, traeremos nuestras monturas, claro, pero viajaremos a pie. –

–¿Qué? – Frey estaba confundido por las palabras de Jagen. –Ser Jagen, lo que necesitamos es huir lo más rápido posible. Mientras nos puedan ver desde el castillo…–

–A nadie le importa lo que pase fuera del castillo ahora Frey. – Jagen dijo de manera forzada. –Están más interesados en saquearlo, así que no estarán prestando atención por algún tiempo. –

–Saqueando el castillo…– Marth repitió. Sus pensamientos lo llevaron hasta su Hermana. –Espero que nos alcance pronto.

–Yo también lo espero señor. – Jagen dijo. –Lo único que podemos hacer es continuar y esperar. –

Marth frunció el ceño. –¿No podemos esperarla un poco más? No puede pelear, si Gra la encuentra entonces…–

–No príncipe Marth. – Jagen negó con la cabeza. –El riesgo de fallar aumenta a cada segundo que no nos movemos. Por favor, póngase la túnica señor. –

Marth suspiró, luego se puso la vestimenta. No estaba acostumbrado a usar algo que no fuera azul, pero no era el tiempo para preocuparse por colores.

–¡Príncipe Marth! – Una voz sonó justo cuando Marth terminó de disfrazarse, se giró en diracción de la voz, un soldado a caballo entró a su rango de visión.

–Cain. – los ojos de Jagen brillaron por el shock de reconocerlo. –¿No estabas tú con la legión que se fue con el rey Cornelius? ¿Porqué…?

–Jagen… no… no ahora…– Cain respiró hondo y Jagen lo miró atentamente. Su armadura rojiza estaba salpicando en sangre, alguna ya estaba coagulada, pero la mayor parte era más fresca. Jagen sospechó que la mayoría era del propio caballero. Grandes pedazos de armadura habían sido arrancados a la fuerza, revelando profundos cortes en su carne. La cara de Cain tenía muchas cortadas, nada grave, pero la combinación de toda la sangre que perdió seguramente lo estaba haciendo sufrir. Al final, Jagen pudo jurar que algo se asomaba de entre su armadura, cuando pasó a su lado, Jagen se dio cuenta de que Cain tenía numerosas flechas enterradas sobre todo en su espalda y hombros.

–Esas… heridas. – Marth se vio inseguro. Jagen estaba sorprendido, había visto caballeros sanos y bien entrenados morir por menos que eso. –Cain debemos tratarte…–

–Príncipe… Marth…– Cain lo interrumpió mientras avanzada, recargando su cabeza en el cuello de su caballo. –Su padre… yo… mensaje… ungh…– Cain apoyó sus manos en el cuello de su caballo y se obligó a sí mismo a tomar una posición semi-erecta. –Su padre… me dio un mensaje, que debe… oír…–

–¿Un mensaje? – Marth se sintió aliviado de pronto. –Si te dejo un mensaje, entonces… está vivo, ¿cierto? –

–Príncipe…– Cain murmuró, antes de soltar un quejido por el dolor. – Sí… la muerte me llega, –dijo– debo al menos…. Entregar…–

–No ahora Cain. – Abel dijo. –La máxima prioridad es escapar. –

Cain volteó a ver a su viejo amigo y sonrió, pero estaba demasiado exhausto y adolorido para callarlo con algo.

–Viajaremos a pie. Lentamente. Jagen cree que atraeremos menos atención. – Frey dijo. –¿Puedes caminar Cain? –

–Si…– Cain djo. –Mis piernas… casi no tienen heridas. –

–¿…necesitas ayuda para desmontar? –

Cain batallo por un momento intentando desmontar por su cuenta, pero solo consiguió empeorar su dolor. Soltando un bufido de molestia, asintió.

–Entonces apresurémonos. – Frey dijo mientras desmontaba para ayudar a Cain. –Nuestros enemigos tienen suficientes ventajas como para que uno de los mejores de Altea se muera.

* * *

–Terminaste de cazar, ¿cierto? – Un joven altense sonrió, él y su pequeña comunidad del puerto no daba señal de saber que estaba ocurriendo en el resto de la nación. Por un momento, la vida continuó normalmente para él, recostado en el pasto y mirando las nubes.

La paz escapaba y la dichosa ignorancia no iba a durar mucho.

La chica con la que hablaba frunció el ceño. –Sí, estoy de vuelta, pero no traigo nada. No hay ni un buen ciervo para cazar, es como si se estuvieran escondiendo o algo. –

–Ah, apuesto a que saben lo buena que eres Norne. –El chico se sentó con una sonrisa. –Esos animales son más listos que un caballero, se dan cuenta de que Norne la Despiadada esta al acecho y se alejan. –

–Norne la…– Norne se encogió. –No me des un título, solo hago lo necesario para llevar comida a la mesa. Prefiero carne en vez de frutas. –

–Aw, solo acepta el halago. – El chico se volvió a recostar. –En serio, tú podrías llegar lejos en la milicia. –

Norne rodó los ojos –Con gusto me uniría, pero podría prescindir de todas las reglas y los caballeros engreídos. Me gusta poder expresarme. No lamer botas. –

–Estoy seguro de que realmente no es así. Probablemente tiene su lado divertido y …–

–Nah– Norne lo interrumpió, encogiéndose de hombros y girando sobre sus pies. –Quisiera hacer algo divertido, pero supongo que la vida no es tan aburrida después de todo. – Se detuvo por un segundo, esperando una respuesta del chico.

–Los enemigos de Altea dormirán tranquilos esta noche, sabiendo que no estas interesada en la milicia. – Norne se alejó. El césped fuera del puerto era un lugar ideal para dar una vuelta, aunque aburría demasiado rápido. Estiró sus brazos mientras caminaba por el campo. Tal vez su amigo tenía razón y una siesta le sentaría bien. Por otro lado, tal vez despierte con bichos en su cabello, así que desistió y siguió su camino.

Bostezó. Sin decir ni una palabra, el ejército de Altea se había ido, había considerado tomar un trabajo de vigilante pero al final también se negó. No solo Altea era libre de criminales y ladrones, pero tampoco estaba familiarizada con perseguir algo que pudiera planear su escape. Bostezó de nuevo. La vida era aburrida, al menos cuando la milicia estaba cerca, podía oír platicas entre los caballeros, a veces eran interesantes. Solo a veces.

–Disculpe. – Norne saltó ante la voz inesperada detrás de ella. No podría ser del chico. Sonaba demasiado madura. Se volteó para ver a un hombre, un caballero.

–Um…– Norne lo examinó. La armadura que llevaba era gruesa, claramente más para propósitos de defensa. Otra mirada al diseño de la armadura le dijo que este hombre era altense. A juzgar por como la armadura parecía abultada sospechó que el hombre tenía mucha musculatura. –¿Eres un caballero? Pensé que la milicia estaba…–

–Por favor señorita, no ahora. – El caballero la interrumpió. Su rostro, aunque gentil, también estaba serio. –Mi nombre es Draug y el futuro de Altea está en peligro. Se supone que hay un puerto cerca. ¿En qué dirección se encuentra? –

–Uh…– Su primer reflejo debió ser risa ante la idea de que el futuro de Altea se encontraba en peligro, pero una mirada a su rostro, que era cada vez más grave aplastó cualquier escepticismo que podría haber tenido. Norne miró a su alrededor, recordando el caminó que había tomado. Apuntó hacia la distancia. –Hacia allá, Ser Draug. –

–Gracias– Asintió antes de marcharse hacia donde apuntó ella. – Debería huir. Altea ya no es segura. –

Caminó pasando a su lado y una chispa se encendió en su mente. _Así que… una parte de mi quería diversión… __¿huh?_

–¡Ser Draug! – Norne lo llamó impulsivamente, haciendo que el hombre se detuviera. Volteó a verla. –Usted, uh… ¿necesita un arquero extra? –

Levantó una ceja. –¿Estas… ofreciéndote de voluntaria? – Quedó sin palabras por un momento, luego volvió a su expresión seria. –Agradezco su entusiasmo señorita, pero no creo que entienda a lo que está accediendo. Si viene conmigo, no verá a Altea por un largo, largo tiempo. Si es que logramos sacar… un valioso tesoro fuera de la nación. –

–Cierto. – Norne le dedicó una alegre sonrisa, como si todo eso fuera noticia vieja y estuviera acostumbrada al peligro. En realidad, nunca había estado en verdadero peligro en ningún punto de su vida. –Ya tengo mi arco en la mano y mi portaflechas en mi espalda. Estoy lista. –

–No aún. –Draug dijo calmadamente. –Necesita entender a lo que se está metiendo y lo que esta sucediendo con Altea exactamente. –Se dio la media vuelta y caminó hacia el puerto. –Camine conmigo, hay mucho que tengo que explicar. –


	3. Noticias Trágicas

Este fanfiction fue escrito por el autor **Scuttlest**, a quién le agradezco darme el permiso para traducirla.

**Origen del Príncipe de la Luz**

–¿Gra? – los ojos de Norne se abrieron a más no poder. –¿Estás seguro? – Draug le había dicho, de principio a fin, todo lo que sabía respecto a lo que estaba pasando en Altea en esos momentos, y no lo estaba asimilando muy bien. –No es posible, aunque nos haya traicionado, Altea debió haber ganado, ¿cierto? –

–Si hubiéramos sabido de la traición desde antes tal vez, pero las fuerzas de Gra que se supone que venían a auxiliarnos comenzaron a atacar por la espalda al ejército de Altea. – Draug contestó, con su voz calmada pese a lo que estaba comentando. –No sabemos cuántos altenses murieron antes de que el rey Cornelius se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. –

–Pero eso… es imposible….¿cierto? –Norne caminaba un poco como si estuviera nauseabunda. –Digo, Gra nunca ha sido tan fuerte, ¿verdad? Y … he oído historias acerca de nuestro rey, cuando el enemigo lo ataca, mata a uno con cada movimiento que hace. Sus enemigos pisotean a sus propios aliados tratando de alejarse de él, si eso fuera cierto, ¿cómo puede un ejército guiado por él, con soldados entrenados por él, ser derrotado? –

–Cómo el ejército fue derrotado no es de importancia. – Draug respondió, levantando su tono, estaba molesto y frustrado, más no con ella. –La milicia fue derrotada, no estamos seguros de cuántos sobrevivan. Tal vez nadie. Lo que pasó con el rey tampoco es seguro. No puedo imaginarme al rey Cornelius muerto, pero debemos estar preparados para esa posibilidad. –

Norne integro toda esa información a su cabeza, aún sin poder creerla. El pensar que el ejército de Altea haya sido derrotado comenzó a dar vueltas por su cabeza. Había oído historias acerca de todo lo que podían hacer y había sido testigo de duelos impresionantes. Muchos de ellos eran demostraciones públicas acerca del progreso de Altea. Si el ejército, constituido por los soldados de élite de Cornelius, tuviese al menos la mitad de la habilidad de esos duelistas…

–No importa la condición en la que el rey se encuentre en estos momentos. – Draug continuó, sacando a Norne de sus pensamientos. –Ahora, nuestra prioridad es sacar a los príncipes de la nación. El príncipe Marth y la princesa Elice son el futuro de Altea. Nuestra misión en el puerto es una orden directa de la princesa. Necesitamos asegurar un medio para escapar. –

Norne se detuvo a pensar. Pareció alegrarse por el hecho de conocer a la realeza. –Si vamos a un puerto entonces vamos a escapar por barco, ¿no? –

–Sí. – Draug contestó. –Escapar por tierra sería una tontería. Altea está casi totalmente rodeada por naciones que preferirían sublevarse. Así que viajaremos por mar. Talys es la única opción. –

–¿Talys? – Norne arqueó una ceja. –¿Están seguros de que otra nación "aliada" es una buena idea? Después de todo lo que paso con Gra y eso…–

–El rey de Talys es un viejo amigo del rey Cornelius. Con el futuro de Altea tambaleado, y opciones bastante limitadas, no tenemos otra opción más que esperar que esa amistad sea genuina. –

–Pero… si Talys nos traiciona también…–

–Tenemos evidencia irrefutable e indisputable de que Gra nos ha traicionado. No de que Talys ha consentido a Dolhr, probablemente por su ubicación tan remota todavía no se ha enterado acerca de lo que esta sucediendo. –

Norne frunció el ceño. –Así que si Gra está en camino y Grust viene en su ayuda, ¿nuestra mejor opción es confiar en alguien que pueda no habernos traicionado? –

–Altea está casi arrinconada Norne. No tenemos garantía de nada, pero esta es nuestra mejor y única opción. – Draug dijo. –Yo mismo tengo mis reservas acerca de ponernos a merced de un aliado y además, uno que pueda no ofrecernos ayuda. La princesa Elice ha considerado todo esto, pero confía en el rey de Talys. –

La conversación se entremezclo con el ruido distante. Norne miró, sin haber sabido antes que tan cerca estaban del puerto. No podían continuar hablando ahora, Draug quería evitar que alguien los oyera y causaran pánico. Si el puerto en general supiera lo que estaba pasando, sería imposible encontrar y contratar un barco.

Era una fortuna que la presencia de caballeros no era anormal. Norne pareció particularmente alarmada acerca de Draug y trató de actuar como si solo fueran uno más, caminando de aquí para allá, cargando cajas y bolsas. Draug sintió como su estómago se revolvió al escuchar las pláticas y las risas de las personas tanto jóvenes como ancianas. Las vidas sencillas y pacíficas de los altenses estaban a punto de acabar.

–Bueno. –Norne dijo. –Empecemos a buscar al jefe del puerto. De preferencia antes de que los príncipes lleguen, porque no ayudaremos a nadie si no podemos conseguir un barco. –

–Si no podemos conseguir un barco Norne, podría significar el fin de Altea. –

* * *

Algunas figuras pasaban por las praderas altenses usando túnicas sucias y viejas. La mayoría jalaba un caballo por sus riendas. Las monturas lucían bien cuidadas, bien entrenadas y muy… limpias, que contrastaban con sus amos.

Una de las figuras se detuvo, volteó a ver el castillo que se encogía en la distancia. –Deberíamos estar a salvo aquí. – Se quitó la túnica con una mano, revelando el rostro anciano de Jagen. –Deberíamos descansar un poco. –

Las otras figuras intercambiaron miradas entre sí. Luego una de ellas, con las manos temblorosas y lleno de dolor y cansancio se quitó la túnica revelando a Cain. –Es… bueno. – Las manos de Cain temblaban al igual que sus piernas, era un verdadero milagro que pudiera estar de pie.

Se debió haber sentado en su condición pero se obligó a mantenerse de pie. Algo lo estaba impulsando a seguir, la adrenalina lo llevaba lejos. Aunque era la clase de caballero que valoraba poco su vida, aún no estaba listo para morir… no ahora. Aunque su voz era débil, su cuerpo y su mente continuaban aun cuando el dolor lo debió haber tumbado.

–Cain– La única figura que no llevaba un caballo consigo reveló su rostro, era Marth. –Antes de seguir, ¿cuál… es el mensaje que envió mi padre?

Cain torció los labios, sin saber cómo decirlo. Sus ojos se alejaron de los de Marth, sin poder mirar su expresión.

–Mi señor, el mensaje… fueron las últimas palabras… de su padre. –

Marth se detuvo en seco. –¿Últimas… palabras? – Al principio creyó que Cain había mentido, luego sintió desilusión. –Por favor, dime que no dijiste eso. – Pudo sentir como se le detenía el corazón. Esa simple oración dejo un vació en él, que pronto se llenó con miseria y lamento. Sus ojos se cerraron y se le olvidó como respirar. Su cabeza cayó mientras se cubría el rostro con sus manos. Apretó los dientes y mantuvo sus ojos cerrados mientras sus sentimientos invadían su cuerpo. Parecía cargar la mayor desesperación del mundo.

–Mis… condolencias, príncipe Marth. – Cain bajó su cabeza también.

–Pad…–Marth comenzó, temblado visiblemente. –Padre, no, el… tu no…–Los caballeros simplemente retrocedieron, el príncipe debía controlar sus emociones para que no intervinieran en su buen juicio. De pronto, dirigió su mirada a Cain. –¿Cómo ocurrió? Incluso si Gra los traicionó, ¿cómo pudo mi padre ser derrotado? –

–Por favor cálmese, príncipe. –Cain dijo, levantando lentamente su cabeza para ver a Marth a los ojos. –Su padre murió por un golpe de cobardes, lo atacaron por la espalda mientras luchaba frente a frente con otros. – Los ojos de Cain se estrecharon. – El rey Jiol de Gra lo mató con su lanza. Al igual que Gra, la atención de Grust y Dolhr se desvió hacia el ejército mientras el rey caía. Con su vida escapando de su cuerpo, me dio sus últimas palabras, un mensaje para usted. –

–_Donde yo tropecé, él debe caminar. Donde caí, él debe mantenerse en pie. He tirado mi bandera, él debe recogerla. Él debe ser el alma y el héroe, no solo de Altea, sino de todo el continente. Mi hijo, nacido de la grandeza, debe ser grande ahora._ – Cain dijo, usando las palabras exactas del rey.

–Grandeza…– Marth dijo y sus ojos se cerraron.

–Con el mensaje entregado, no veo más valor en mi vida. –Cain admitió. –Recibí estas heridas de Gra cuando notaron que me alejaba del campo de batalla. – Presionó sus dedos en una de las que tenía en su brazo, se quejó levemente pero siguió presionando como si el dolor no significase nada. –Sentí las flechas y las espadas, pero no me permití morir. –

–Cain, hiciste bien. – Frey se acercó a él, respetando sus heridas, puso una mano en su hombro. Cain volteó a ver al caballero desafiante. –Cain, se lo que desea tu corazón, pero no podemos hacerles pagar, no en nuestro estado. La princesa ya ha planeado una forma para escapar. –

–… sabes, prefiero no ser forzado a escapar. – Sus palabras salieron petulantes. –Le fallé a mi rey, escapé como un cobarde y ¿ahora se supone que debo escapar y dejar que las personas de Altea sufrán? Prefiero enfrentarme a Gra y mostrarles lo que les pasa a los traidores. –

–No estás solo. –Marth dijo, su cara mostrando resentimiento, negó con su cabeza. Ahora no lo dominaba la ira, sino el lamento. –Algún día Gra, Grust, Dolhr y cualquiera que piense que está a salvo en las sombras lo…–

–¡Señor! – Abel interrumpió. Marth lo miró por un instante, aceptando su intromisión. –Mis disculpas, pero por favor, debemos seguir en movimiento. –Abel miró la distancia. –Gra puede ser muchas cosas, pero torpes no. Es cuestión de tiempo antes de que sepan que ya no está en el castillo. Tal vez ya lo hayan notado. Por favor, debemos seguir moviéndonos. –

* * *

La brisa marina hizo poco para tranquilizar a Draug. Sabía que el tiempo se agotaba y aunque Norne y el habían progresado, el barco aún no estaba listo.

No podía decirle a nadie porque, específicamente, necesitaban un bote. No cuando la respuesta sincera atraía demasiada atención. Además era obvio que era un caballero y un caballero buscando desesperadamente un barco ya atraía demasiados ojos. Después de preguntar y perder mucho tiempo, pues un caballero desesperado era fácilmente manejable, logró encontrar finalmente al hombre con quién negociar.

–Si, si. – Un hombre frente a Draug y Norne habló con tono aburrido, sentado en su oficina. El cuarto no tenía suficientes sillas, así que Draug y Norne estaban de pie. La única luz de la habitación era a través de las ventanas, que permitían una vista panorámica del puerto. El hombre miró a Draug y a Norne con desdén, como si negociar fuera especialidad de alguien más. Los segundos pasaban y el desdén fue reemplazado con un brillo en sus ojos. –Si, soy el jefe de dique, pero mis servicios son lejos de ser baratos, les tengo que avisar. Dudo que ustedes puedan pagarme. ¿Cómo un grupo de mercenarios puede costearse un bote? –

–No somos mercenarios. – Norne respondió. –El…– apuntó a Draug –es un caballero de Altea. ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto?

–¡Norne! – El tono de Draug fue duro, una advertencia para que se callara. Cuando miró al hombre, supo que el daño estaba hecho.

Los ojos del hombre crecieron por un momento, luego se relajaron. –Los caballeros también pagan. – Sonrió de satisfacción. –Que buena niña eres, diciéndome que es un caballero y no un mercenario. Tengo... diferentes… costos para nuestra milicia. –

Los ojos de Norne se frustraron. El jefe de dique se levantó de su silla ahora interesado en aquellos dos. –¿Qué clase de barco están buscando? –

–Algo que pueda transportar un grupo pequeño de personas y…– Draug mentalmente hizo una lista de lo que debía pedir. –… que pueda soportar una paliza. ¿Puedes proveernos de eso? –

El hombre sonrió. –¿Qué si puedo? ¿Con quién se creen que están hablando? Claro que puedo proveerlo, pero primero tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo antes de que les haga algo. –

–Veamos…–El jefe de dique sacó un lápiz y papel. –Empezemos con el tamaño del barco… uno que pueda transportar un pequeño grupo de personas y pueda "soportar una paliza", hmm… algo reforzado con hierro, ¿tal vez? No creo que debamos hacerlo con acero. – Se detuvo mirando a Draug. –Cualquiera que no sea parte de la tripulación será considerado un pasagero, ¿cuántos habrán? –

–No más de diez. –Draug sintió como le daban nauseas al ver el rostro del sujeto, que estaba volviéndose más relajado.

–Diez. Anotado. –Volvió al papel. –Bueno… no más de diez, la tripulación necesaria, cobro lo mismo por viajes solo de ida y viajes redondos, así que…–Sonrió, soltando la pluma y le mostró el papel a Draug, mostrándole un número.

Draug tomó el papel en sus manos y leyó. –¿Es acaso una broma? – Gruño y miró al sujeto. –Incluso si fuera para usarse en un ataque, estos precios son ridículos. –

El jefe de dique los miró un momento y suspiró. –Pongan el papel de nuevo en la mesa. –Draug hizo lo que dijo y el último volvió a escribir. –Ahora digamos que lo cobramos como si fueran exactamente diez pasajeros. –Anotó un número a un lado del presupuesto original. –Le restaré esta cantidad al precio inicial por cada pasajero menos. –

Draug examinó el papel. Incluso si los pasajeros fueran únicamente él y Norne, era un precio absurdamente alto. Le dio el papel a Norne, quien chifló ante la cantidad de oro requerida por el servicio.

–¿Esto es un precio razonable? – Draug preguntó sin tratar de ocultar su enojo.

–Es mi única oferta, oh gran caballero. – Su sonrisa nunca flanqueó. –Quiere ir a donde sea que quiera ir, debe pagar. –Sacó una pipa y comenzó a fumar. –Debería ser agradecido. Normalmente tomo en cuenta la distancia, pero no esta vez. No sé ni siquiera a donde van. Pero si no muestra agradecimiento, yo podría… recalcular las cosas. –

Draug gruño y miró a Norne. No importa que tantos impuestos esté calculando esto era… cuatro… no más, como cinco veces más caro que lo que el servicio realmente costaba.

–¿Tenemos un trato? – Dio una bocanada de humo.

–Lo necesitamos dentro de una hora. –

El jefe soltó un respiro. –¿Qué? –

–Dentro de una hora. – Norne repitió. –¿O es demasiado para ti? –

El jefe soltó un poco más de humo y luego miró a Norne. Sonrió. –Cobro extra por… trabajos apresurados. –Exhaló el humo en el rostro de la chica, quien se alejó tratando de quitar el humo de su cara. –Y tal vez, solo tal vez, cobre extra por tener que aguantar chiquillos groseros. – Miró a Draug y extendió su mano. –Deme el papel. Tengo algo que agregar. –Tomando el papel, anotó un nuevo precio y lo regresó.

Con un gruñido, Draug lo examinó, el precio era aún más ridículo. Podía pagarlo con el dinero que traía consigo, aunque esperaba que no. En algún otro momento, podría haber buscado otro servicio pero las circunstancias no eran tan flexibles. Con un suspiró puso el papel en el escritorio. –Trato. –

–Me gusta que me paguen por adelantado. – El jefe sacó la pipa de su boca, liberando humo. –No quiero que viajen con mi tripulación si no me pagan. Ellos nunca pueden encargarse de eso. –

Sin decir nada, Draug reveló un sacó que cargaba. Los ojos de Norne se abrieron de la sorpresa ante el tamaño de la bolsa. Draug la dejo en el escritorio, el tintineo le agradó al jefe de dique.

Draug desató la bolsa y le mostro su contenido al hombre. –Esto es, literalmente, todo lo que traigo conmigo. Deberá cubrir sus costos. –

El jefe sacó un puño de oro de la bolsa y luego dejó que se deslizara por su mano hasta caer a la mesa. –Si. Esto me satisface mucho. –Volvió a ver a Draug y Norne. –En una hora, lo garantizo. –

* * *

Un mago de Gra escaneaba un hogar altense. La casa aparentemente, era propiedad de uno de los magos de Altea que tenía un lugar alto en Khadein. Aun así, ninguno de sus hijos era mago. El mago de Gra se indignó en la sucia casa de granja. La familia que vivía ahí ya no existía. Habían tratado de resistirse cuando les dijeron que se fueran, así que los soldados con hachas tuvieron que… convencerlos. Ahora, una esencia de sangre fresca recorría el lugar, prueba de la reciente matanza.

–Miren esto. –El mago habló para sí mismo. –El único objeto de valor se redujo a nada. – Caminó a una esquina y tomó tres talismanes de una pequeña estantería. Rodó los ojos pensando que la familia creía que eran objetos de buena suerte. Del otro lado de los talismanes había un libro. El mago se sintió realmente emocionado al tomarlo, pensando que era un tomo mágico de alto poder, tal vez un **Thoron o un Bolganone* **Gruño viendo que no era más que un simple tomo de fuego. –¿Acaso no poseen nada más que las herramientas con las que trabajaban? –

Asintió con la cabeza y se giró. Pensó en buscar más a fondo por algo que pueda usar un mago en batalla pero el simple hecho de seguir ahí lo repulsó. Se movió hasta lo que había sido el estudio de la casa para encontrar a sus soldados disfrutando de lo lindo.

–Parece que los que viven de la espada y no de los tomos encuentran más cosas de valor aquí. –Habló alto, pero su voz no llamó la atención de la tropa. Estaban muy ocupados buscando el dinero de la familia y encontrando armas. –Tenía esperanza en este sitio pero parece ser que los altenses se han descuidado con el paso de los años. –

De nuevo, los soldados no lo escucharon. Ninguno notó que de pronto una de las sillas se incendió. El mago suspiró y salió de la habitación.

Tontos. Fue su pensamiento exacto. Lejos era de ser el primer mago que se sentía superior sobre aquellos no entrenados en el arte de la magia. Levantó su cabeza y se alejó de la casa, dejando sus riquezas atrás. Tomo un respiro, sin gustarle el seco aire de la granja y comenzó a caminar y…

–¡Señor, señor! – Un explorador corrió hacia el mago, quien volteó a verlo. –Señor, noticias del frente. Se ha determinado que el príncipe de Altea no esta en el castillo. Sospechamos que quiere huir de la nación. Esté atento. –

–¿El príncipe abandono el castillo? – El mago pareció sorprenderse. –Bien, tomarlo preso es lo que necesito para asegurarme un tomo digno para alguien como yo. –

El explorador pareció nervioso ante la respuesta. –Señor, por favor no confunda esto como una simple oportunidad para ascender. El príncipe Marth escapó de nuestras manos. El capitán recomienda… precaución extrema al tratar con él. –

–No me malinterprete, muchas gracias. No soy un tonto. – El mago busco entre sus ropas, sacando un tomo de Fuego. El tomo más fuerte que un mago en su rango podía usar. –Estoy seguro de que el príncipe no es una presa fácil. Escapo del castillo, como bien lo dijo. Sin embargo… – El mago canalizó su poder del tomo de fuego y lo convocó a su mano. Si no fuera un mago, se hubiera asustado ante la visión de su mano en llamas, pero se mantuvo calmado e indiferente. Movió sus dedos dejando que las flamas los envolvieran. –soy un mago y sospecho que el príncipe no tiene experiencia peleando contra magos. –

–Ya veo. – El explorador retrocedió, no pareció molestar al mago. –Debo irme, hay otras unidades a las que debo avisar. –Se inclinó ante su superior.

–Puedes retirarte. – El mago agitó su mano y luego la cerró, desapareciendo la flama. El explorador se levantó y corrió. El mago giró y regresó a la casa, cerró la puerta con fuerza y por fin atrajó la mirada curiosa de sus soldados.

–Su atención por favor. – escaneo el lugar con la mirada, determinando que lo escuchaban. Cerró sus ojos deseoso de tener la recompensa monetaria y luego los abrió. –El príncipe Marth escapó del Castillo. Debe estar intentando salir de la nación. Quiero que todos salgan y comiencen a vigilar. Lo que sea que le robemos a las personas de Altea será trivial en comparación de la recompensa por su captura. –

* * *

Marth y los caballeros reales continuaron su movimiento, lentamente a pie, con los caballos detras de ellos. Marth aún temblaba, según le habían dicho. Con frecuencia su paso se alentaba y alguien tenía que tomarlo del hombro y decirle que caminara. Eran empáticos con sus sentimientos pero hablando en forma práctica, el tiempo para lamentarse aún quedaba lejos.

El príncipe estaba en shock. Su padre estaba muerto, traicionado por las personas que su padre y él habían confiado. No podía imaginarse a su padre siendo asesinado por alguien de Gra, Grust o Dolhr. Incluso si fue un ataque cobarde, no podía… no podía creer que su padre muriera tan fácil.

El hecho de que ahora estaba sin un padre le dio vueltas por su cabeza. Parecía imposible. Miró a la dirección donde estaba el castillo. Esperaba desesperadamente que su Hermana estuviera con el pronto, no podría perder más ese día.

–Alto. – Jagen dijo de pronto, levantando una mano para ordenar el alto. Bajo su cabeza sosteniendo las riendas de su caballo. –Gra esta aquí. –

Frey se movió a lado de Jagen y miró. –Al menos una docena. ¿Podemos pasarlos? –

Jagen examinó a los soldados, cada uno patrullaba un área rigurosamente. Parecían no tener ni un punto ciego que pudieran aprovechar. –Nos superan en número… y se nos acaba el tiempo. – Miro la posición del sol, protegiendo sus ojos del brillo. –Draug debe tener un barco ya. Si los soldados de Gra llegan al puerto antes de que lleguemos…– Su voz se perdió mientras continuaba estudiando los movimientos de las patrullas de Gra. No había como pasarlos. Lentamente, Jagen tomó su lanza de plata. –Parece que solo tenemos una opción. –

–¿Ser Jagen…?–Abel arqueó una ceja al ver a Jagen con la lanza.

–No podemos pasarlos, no podemos rodearlos. Si queremos llegar al puerto antes de que Gra lo tome, debemos movernos en línea recta. Si usamos algunas ventajas podremos con esto. –Jagen montó en su caballo y volteó a ver a Marth. –Señor, es la única forma. –

–Entiendo. – Marth cerró los ojos, pensando que tanto podían obtener si peleaban. –… y si los derrotamos, Elice podría pasar sin problemas. –

Jagen asintió. –Entonces déjenos empezar, tendremos mejor oportunidad con la sorpresa. –Volteó a ver a los otros caballeros, quienes ya estaban montándose. Incluso Cain, quien se sentía sin dolor alguno, o lo estaba ignorando. –Debemos asegurarnos de que ninguno escape, si alguno lo identifica, entonces nos cazaran hasta capturarlo. –

–Espera Jagen. –Marth le pidió. El anciano caballero, a unos segundos de atacar, volteó. –Si queremos aprovechar la sorpresa, debemos pensar en algo más que solo atacar. –

–¿Qué es lo que sugiere mi lord? –

Marth miró a su alrededor. –Algo que usar a nuestro favor…– continuó examinando el lugar. Algo que interfiriera con las patrullas, dejándolos atontados, para que no puedan enfrentarse a cuatro caballeros y un príncipe. O tal vez algo para asustarlos. Su mente se apresuraba a pensar.

* * *

Los hombros estaban tensos y sus piernas no descansaban mientras los soldados de Gra continuaban con sus patrullajes. A pesar de que el profesionalismo le ganaba a la emoción, estaban extrañamente… desconectados. El pensamiento de la recompensa por capturar a Marth era intoxicante. Incluso si la presencia de Marth no fuera un hecho, estaban ansiosos por tomar parte de su captura y sus beneficios. Presentar la cabeza de sus escoltas seguramente les concedería más recompensas.

Los soldados examinaban sus equipos. Checaban sus armas manufacturadas de Gra y hacían ataques experimentales con sus armas, satisfechos de lo que tenían.

Estaban seguros de que capturar a Marth no sería fácil. Si escapó del castillo, lo hizo por la fuerza. Probablemente haya matado a varios soldados. El príncipe sabía pelear y no había duda de eso. Aun así si Marth aparecía por aquí, lo derrotarían y el control de Gra sería absoluto.

Justo en ese momento se escuchó algo. Unos golpeteos en la distancia. Muchos detuvieron sus patrullas para mirar en la dirección donde se escuchaban. Curiosos, prestaban atención mientras los golpeteos cambiaron a ser sonidos de cascos y unas siluetas aparecieron en el horizonte. Los soldados trataron de identificar las figuras.

Caballos, una mandada de caballos corriendo directamente hacia ellos. Algunos tenían sillas, sin jinetes. Otros parecían muy jóvenes como para ser monturas. Los caballos se acercaban rápidamente. No fue dada ninguna orden pero varios soldados gritaron para que se alejaran.

Sin pensar, ni planear, ni recibir ninguna orden oficial, Gra simplemente se alejó de la estampida. Los caballos, asustados por alguna razón, pisotearon todo el terreno que estaba siendo patrullado. Los cultivos fueron destruidos por los cascos de los caballos y por las botas de los soldados. Algunos tropezaron cayendo al suelo y no pudieron escapar de la horda.

Marth y los caballeros altenses estaban observando desde la distancia.

–Ingeniosa idea señor. – Abel lo felicitó mientras los caballos se alejaban del lugar. Los animales de Altea eran muy mansos, pero si se asustaban podrían intimidar hasta al ejército mejor preparado. –Espantarlos para formar una estampida… me imagino que toda la patrulla fue pisoteada hasta la muerte. Nadie sabrá lo que paso, incluso si lo supieran, jamás podrían decir que usted estuvo cerca. –

–Gracias Abel. –Marth comentó, pese a que su voz salió con tono deprimido. –Pero aunque la estampida hubiera matado a miles de soldados, no hubiera compensado lo de mi padre. –

Abel se encontró sin saber que decir y asintió. La pérdida del rey la lamentaba toda la nación, pero Marth se sentía peor que nadie.

–¿Nos vamos ya señor? – Preguntó Frey. Marth suspiró profundamente, tal vez recordando algo, luego comenzó a caminar a los campos pisoteados. Sus ojos se movieron para ver los cadáveres de los soldados. Abel fue con uno y tomó una espada.

–Déjala ahí Abel. –Jagen ordenó. Abel dudó pero soltó la espalda, volteando a ver a su superior, esperando una explicación. –Si las armas son robadas, todo el que venga sabrá que alguien estuvo aquí y podrían perseguirnos. Dejemos que piensen que los mató una estampida normal. –

–Entiendo, mis disculpas ser Jagen. –Abel retrocedió y regresó con sus aliados. –Sigamos, el puerto no está tan lejos y…–

De pronto, una llama apareció frente al príncipe llamando la atención de todos. La tierra frente a Marth se consumió, creando un muro de fuego.

–Astutos altenses. –Una voz dijo, Marth volteó para encontrarse con un mago. –Nunca me hubiera esperado algo así. Si no hubiera estado dentro, hubiera muerto sin remedio. Una lástima. – El mago tenía un tomo en una mano y la otra estaba libre.

–Un mago. –Marth reconoció con voz baja. Rápidamente sacó su estoque.

–Una brillante deducción. – El mago se burló de él mientras una llama apareció en su mano libre, ganando tamaño e intensidad rápidamente. –Saben, su armadura es como madera podrida contra mi poder. – Con un movimiento rápido de su brazo, la flama escapó de su mano y recorrió el campo buscando atacar a los caballeros, pero no a Marth.

Bajo la orden de sus jinetes, los caballos esquivaron las flamas. Rodearon al mago, quien no se sorprendió y simplemente recargó su energía en su mano y apuntó al aire. Generó un escudo circular de llamas alrededor de sí mismo. Los caballeros retrocedieron y el fuego desapareció, regresando a la mano del mago. –Veamos qué tan leales le son al príncipe. – Disparó una bola de fuego directamente a Marth.

–¡Mi lord! – Jagen gritó apresurándose a llegar a él. Jagen se puso entre el príncipe y la flama, el fuego le impactó en su brazo izquierdo y consumió su armadura antes de que desapareciera. La armadura sufrió graves quemaduras pero no paso a mayores.

–Idiota. – Gritó el mago. –¿En serio creer poder detener mi fuego? Tu armadura no es nada ni contra el tomo más débil. –

Se volteó a ver a los otros y recargó de nuevo su energía. –Si el ejército de Altea se hubiera enfocado más a la magia y no a tan barbáricas costumbres, tendrían una posibilidad mínima de derrotarme. –

–¡Ataquen! – Ordenó Jagen. –Corten la distancia. –Jagen examinó su herida mientras Marth y los otros rodearon al mago de nuevo.

–¡Aléjense de mí! –El mago esquivó lo que pudo ser un golpe letal de Cain. –Soldados inútiles, los convertiré en metal quemado y cenizas. – Levantó su mano al aire recargando suficiente energía como para que todo su brazo se encendiera. Los miró y sonrió cruelmente. –Ahora verán…–

–Mantén tu vista en ese libro mago. –Abel le sugirió mientras el mago detenía su ataque. Luego por el rabillo del ojo, el mago vio una espada aproximarse, el estoque de Marth. Se dio la vuelta esquivando el ataque.

–Considérate suertudo de que me vales más vivo, sino…–De pronto sintió como la energía lo abandonaba de golpe. La sensación de poder se alejó. Miro su mano, no tenía… fuego alguno.

Quiso recargar su energía pero no lo logró. –¿Qué es esto? – Aún sentía el tomo en su otra mano así que lo apretó fuertemente tratando absorber más poder, pero no lo logró. Miró el tomo…

Y una ola de horror pasó por su cuerpo.

El estoque del príncipe había rasgado el tomo como si fuese la madera podrida con la que el mago había comparado la armadura de sus caballeros. Sus manos temblaron, sabiendo que no podía invocar más poder con el tomo en esas condiciones. Se veía estupefacto y ni siquiera se alejó al ver que Frey se adelantaba y le perforaba el pecho con su lanza.

–No… ¡no! –El mago gritó cuando le retiraron la lanza violentamente. Su mano fue hacia la herida en un intento desesperado por frenar la hemorragia. Miró a su asesino y soltó unas bocanadas de pánico. –¡Esto… no está… pasando! –Su cuerpo se convulsionó un par de veces y luego cayó. Las convulsiones continuaron y aunque aún no estaba muerto y tenía intención de ponerse en pie, era obvio que la batalla terminó.

–Magos…–Jagen lo observó a unos cuantos segundos de morir. –Tienen gran poder, pero no pueden hacer mucho si no se alejan del enemigo o si no protegen sus tomos. Se condenó a si mismo pensando que su magia lo haría superior. –Jagen se vio melancólico acerca de la percepción del mago. Una actitud que había visto en muchos otros. Negó con la cabeza. –No importa, no estamos lejos de nuestro destino. –

–Si. –Marth respondió, pero su mente estaba en otro lado. Sus ojos estaban en el suelo concentrados en algo que no estaba ahí. Jagen, uno de los entrenadores de Marth, estaba atónito acerca de ese movimiento.

–¿Pasa algo malo señor?

–No, nada… es solo que…–Volteó a ver en dirección al castillo. –No puedo evitar pensar. Si nos hemos detenido por culpa de Gra y mi hermana no, entonces ya debió habernos alcanzado. –

–Príncipe Marth…–Jagen miró hacia donde veía él. Por primera vez, sospechó que algo le había ocurrido a la princesa. –Señor, no tenemos más opción que continuar y…–Entonces Jagen vió algo a la distancia. Una sombra, una figura acercándose a ellos desde el castillo. Al principio creyó que era una ilusión pero la figura siguió acercándose. Los otros caballeros y Marth también se dieron cuenta y trataron de averiguar quién era. Con sus armas listas, Marth esperó a ver quién podría ser con una mezcla de miedo por si no era quien esperaba. La figura se acercó lo suficiente y la reconoció.

–¡Malledus! Marth se sorprendió al ver al anciano táctico detenerse. Aunque su cuerpo anciano a veces lo detenía, aún tenía mucha energía y estaba claro que corrió para alcanzarlos.

–Príncipe Marth. –Malledus recuperó el aliento. –Me alegra que este bien, cuando deje el castillo vi soldados por doquier, temí que haya sido… capturado. –

Marth estaba aliviado por ver a Malledus a salvo, pero algo que dijo lo hizo sentirse nervioso. –Malledus, ¿estabas en el castillo? –

–Estuve… recientemente, señor. El ataque de Gra fue veloz, nos tomó mucho tiempo saber que era lo que estaba pasando. –

–Debiste irte antes que nosotros… así que, ¿sabes que fue lo que pasó con mi hermana? Porque sé, Malledus, que no te hubieras ido sin haberte cerciorado si mi hermana o yo estuviéramos a salvo. ¿Ya logró escapar? –

–Ah…– Los ojos de Malledus se cerraron y su cara se tenso. Lentamente tomó una gran bocanada y la soltó. Al abrir sus ojos se enfocó en Marth. –La princesa, Elice, eligió quedarse en el castillo. Ella tomó la decisión, incluso cuando Gra estaba… ¡augh! –

Malledus gritó cuando Marth lo tomó repentinamente por el hombro. –¿Dejaste a mi hermana? ¿Cuándo Gra estaba en las puertas del castillo? – Los dedos de Marth se tensaron, provocándole dolor. –¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tu…?–

–¡Señor! –Jagen lo llamó con tono molesto. Marth se detuvo y relajó su agarre. Cain y Frey fueron con él y Marth dejó que lo sometieran.

–La princesa… me ordenó que la dejara. – Malledus dijo, masajeándose el área que Marth le lastimó. No pudo culparlo. –Dijo que quería estar ahí cuando Gra llegué a la sala de trono. –

–Pero… ¿por qué? –

–Para retrasarlos. – Malledus continuó, –Gra se detendría cuando la capturaran y perderían ese tiempo y usted lo podría usar para escapar, mi lord. Elice…– Suspiró pesadamente. –El rey Cornelius puede que esté muerto, y…–

–Lo está. – Marth confirmó. Malledus se sorprendió por las palabras y su boca de abrió por el shock. Marth apuntó a Cain. –Me ha… dicho exactamente todo lo que pasó. –

Malledus miró a Cain, cuyas heridas se veían muy graves. Suspiró de nuevo. –Una pérdida para Altea y para todo el continente… pero esto solo confirma el pensamiento de que la princesa de que esto fue lo mejor que pudimos hacer. Con el rey muerto, usted es el único capaz de usar a Falchion y como resultado, el único que puede derrotar a Medeus. La princesa lo vio claramente, usted es la única esperanza de Altea… tal vez, la única luz de esperanza en todo el continente. –

–Si es que logro salir del país hoy. – Murmuró Marth.

–La esperanza que representa está muriendo hoy, si…– Malledus admitió. Marth, en su estado actual, no podría enfrentarse ni a una sola unidad de Dolhr, ni que decir del Dragón de la Oscuridad. –Por eso debemos escapar y fortalecerse. Con el tiempo, tendremos suficiente fuerza para oponernos a Dolhr. Pero ahora, escapar es nuestra única opción. – Miró a la distancia. –Escapar. –

Marth pareció congelarse. Primero, su padre estaba realmente muerto, su hermana… quién sabe que le habrá pasado. Y…

–Ahora soy más que un príncipe. – Miró a Malledus. –¿Verdad?

–Cómo deseo que está decisión no recaiga en sus hombros señor. Pero debe cargar con la esperanza del mundo entero. Esta realidad es muy dura, debemos… dejar que otros mueran para asegurar su supervivencia. –

Marth soltó un respiro. Tomó su estoque, apretando el mango. –La idea de obligar a alguien a morir para mantenerme vivo es…–

–Trataré con esto después. – Dijo. –Sigamos… avanzando. –

* * *

**Thoron y Bolganone*** para quienes no hayan jugado el juego, estos son dos poderosos tomos que lanzan hechizos eléctricos y de fuego, respectivamente.


	4. Último obstáculo

Este fanfiction fue escrito por el autor **Scuttlest**, a quién le agradezco darme el permiso para traducirla.

**Origen del Príncipe de la Luz**

–¿Así que, básicamente, somos los jefes aquí? –Preguntó Norne. Estaba rodeada de una gran cantidad de marinos, la tripulación que les proporcionaron para el barco, la mayoría estaba preparándose para el largo viaje. Uno de ellos se detuvo y asintió.

–Hasta que lleguemos a tierra, usted y el caballero son nuestros empleadores. Pero no te hagas ninguna idea. –Cruzó sus brazos, tratando de aparecer tan serio como un hombre normalmente relajado podría ser. –Una vez que zarpemos, nosotros daremos las órdenes, no ustedes. No sabrían cómo manejar un barco. –

–Oh, claro. –Sonrió la chica. –Nunca había estado en un bote antes, no sabría ni siquiera lo que debo hacer. –

–Entonces, –le respondió el marinero, –Lo primero que tienes que hacer es quitarte del camino. Claro, si nada sale mal, no habrá camino del que debas quitarte.

–Es bueno saberlo. –Norne dijo. –¿Qué tanto falta para que esté listo todo? –

El marinero se encogió de hombros. –Solo falta cargar unas cuantas cajas de reservas. Luego esperamos a que ese caballero llegue y nos de la orden de partir, lo cual no pasará hasta que recojan a sus compañeros. –Miró a su alrededor por unos segundos. –Por cierto, ¿dónde está ese caballero? –

–Dijo que iba a ver si sus compañeros estaban cerca. Probablemente no lo veamos hasta que sea tiempo de partir. –

–Claro. –Le respondió con tono tranquilo, aún no sabía lo que estaba pasando. Hubiera…en cuando el príncipe y sus escoltas aparecieran. –Sólo esperemos que venga pronto, odiaría tener que resistir la tentación de derrochar lo que hay en esas cajas antes de tiempo. –

–¿Derrochar…?–Norne arqueó una ceja, mirando las cajas. –¿Qué es lo que contienen? –

–Nada que debas saber. –Respondió con una mirada sospechosa y al mismo tiempo condescendiente. Norne puso una expresión de molestia, pero luego se encogió de hombros, desinteresada. El marinero sonrió. –Solo dé la orden cuando el caballero regrese. –

* * *

Malledus miró la distancia. Enfocó sus ojos para observer aún más. Casi todo lo que veía le resultaba borroso, pero pudo ver lo suficiente para ver su destino. –Creo poder ver el puerto a la distancia. La salvación está a una hora de camino, más o menos. –Se relajó. Las últimas horas habían sido estresantes, no sólo para él sino también para los otros. El último obstáculo era un fuerte frente a ellos.

En tiempos de paz, ese fuerte era usado como un punto de control. Solo un área donde las personas tenían que ir para examinar sus pertenencias antes de pasar al puerto. Algunas veces servía para detener a los delincuentes del mar. Ahora, asumió, Gra, ya debió de haberlo tomado.

–Príncipe Marth. –Dijo– La libertad no está lejos, tal vez solo a una batalla más, y luego…–Giró su cabeza mientras hablaba, dándose cuenta de que Marth no estaba cerca. Marth, sentado en la parte posterior de su escolta, rodeado de sus cuatro caballeros. Su cabeza estaba hundida en sus manos, como si hubiese escogido ese momento para lamentarse lo que ocurrió con su familia. La tormentosa realidad llegó como una peligrosa bestia a él, devorando toda esperanza y optimismo, dejando solamente miseria. Malledus fue con su príncipe y puso su mano en su hombro. –Príncipe…–

Marth se quitó la mano, respirando dolorosamente, con un pesado sentimiento de luto. Malledus volvió a tomarlo del hombro, esta vez más firmemente. Con un suspiro lento y débil, Marth levantó la cabeza para ver al dueño de la mano.

–Oh, Malledus…–Marth comenzó, sus ojos levemente fijados en Malledus antes de regresar al suelo, visiblemente cansados. Malledus se sorprendió al ver que el estrés de los eventos fueran tan… visibles en el rostro de Marth.

–Señor, no tenemos tiempo para lamentarnos ahora. –Malledus le advirtió. –Sé que su corazón está lleno de arrepentimiento y tristeza, pero Gra no está interesado en sentir simpatía. –

–Lo… sé. –Marth respondió, levantándose. Sus brazos le colgaban y no parecía tener la fuerza para moverlos. Suspiró profundamente, luego con una voz monótona, habló. –Jagen, nos movemos ahora. –

El señor caballero asintió, haciendo señas a Abel, Cain y Frey. Todos en sus respectivos caballos siguieron a Marth y Malledus. El príncipe y su táctico continuaron con su conversación.

–En una hora, tal vez un poco más, estaremos a salvo en un barco rumbo a Talys. –Malledus resumió.

Marth resistió la tentación de hacer una mueca en señal de repulso. La seguridad no significaba nada para el si había tenido que dejar a su hermana y a su madre atrás. Estaba solo, sin su familia y sabía que nadie podría llenar ese hueco en su alma. –Talys…–Marth repitió. –¿Una isla? Creo que he estado ahí antes. –

–Así es príncipe. Me sorprende que lo recuerde. –Malledus dijo, honestamente sorprendido pero complacido que Marth estuviese familiarizado. –Usted y Elice eran solamente unos niños cuando fueron a visitar al rey Mostyn de Talys. El rey Cornelius y el rey Mostyn eran amigos cercarnos. –

–Otro "amigo" como Gra, tal vez. –Cain intervino. –Creo que Altea debe aprender su lección con respecto a los amigos. –

Malledus continuó caminando mientras se volteaba a ver a Cain. El caballero pelirrojo se veía mejor, sin ser molestado por sus heridas. Estaba cubierto en costras, el vendaje de la naturaleza. –En retrospectiva, debí haber notado que los reyes Cornelius y Jiol de Gra nunca se vieron frente a frente. Pero Cornelius y Mostyn si. Podemos confiar en el rey de Talys. Se los aseguro. –

Cain se quedó inmóvil en la silla de su caballo, pero asintió eventualmente. Tal vez en modo de disculpa, tal vez un movimiento que decía que su cuello aún no se recuperaba.

–Antes de preocuparnos por si nos vaya a recibir o no, concentrémonos en algo más prioritario. –Todos lo miraron confusos, señaló el fuerte a la distancia. –Ese es el único obstáculo que queda entre nosotros y el barco que Draug nos haya preparado. Para estos momentos, Gra debe gobernarlo. –

–¿Hay alguna forma de rodearlo? – Jagen preguntó. –Nos arriesgamos demasiado si atacamos una estructura controlada por el enemigo. Incluso una tan pequeña como ésta. –

–Me temo que no. –Malledus respondió. –El fuerte está construido sobre un puente natural. Si lo rodeamos, tendremos que nadar. –Miró a los caballeros. –Y ustedes no podrán con esa armadura. No sin atraer atención. Además, si tratamos de encontrar una ruta que cruce el agua, viajaremos por días antes de poder cruzar a salvo y sin hacer ruido. –Esperó unos segundos, los caballeros lo miraron, intercambiando gestos entre ellos mismos. Malledus escuchó los murmullos de aceptación.

–Al menos no es un fuerte tan grande. –Marth murmuró. –No es un lugar que soporte un cerco. No deben haber muchos soldados. Podremos ganar. –

* * *

Gordin estaba completamente atado. Le habían quitado su portaflechas y su arco, su boca estaba armordazada y lo habían sujetado a un pilar dentro de un fuerte. Un impresionamiento provisional, pues el fuerte no tenía celdas. Trató de mover sus brazos, pero contra la cuerda apenas podía mover sus dedos. Tan fuertemente sujeto, todo lo que podía hacer sin molestia alguna era respirar.

Era claro que Gra no veía en Gordin amenaza alguna, no pensaban que podría escapar. El capitán de Gra y un soldado a pie estaban discutiendo algo justo a su lado.

–Capitán, personas sospechosas fueron vistas al sur. Sobrevivientes del ejército de Altea, según puedo ver. –

–Bah. –Escupió el capitán. –¿A esto me he rebajado? Exterminar escorias…–El capitán puso una expresión de frustración, decepción y aburrimiento. Sentado en la silla de su caballo con una jabalina atada a su espalda, se masajeó sus barbas y luego cruzó sus brazos. –¿Cuántos son? –

–Yo diría que seis. Parece una unidad pequeña, y dos de ellos no parecen ser caballeros. –El soldado se rascó la cabeza un momento. –Uno de ellos parece vestido muy regiamente, de hecho. –

–¿Regiamente? –El capitán escuchó atentamente. –¿Están diciendo que vieron una escolta? –

–Er… es posible señor. – El soldado respondió. –El elegantemente vestido esta armado y los caballeros parecen formar un círculo a su alrededor. –

–Es una escolta entonces. –El capitán concluyó. Luego un pensamiento le llegó. –Describa a este… finamente vestido. –

–Um…– El soldado pensó un momento. –Veamos… usa vestimenta azul, una capa, una banda en su cabello y …–

–¡Soldado! –El capitán lo cortó gritando, haciendo que retrocediera. Sus ojos escanearon al hombre. –¿Tiene idea de quién es la persona que me está describiendo? –

–N-no señor. –Tartamudeó. –Yo…yo… uh…–

–Tu incompetente idiota. Los soldados ya deben de haber llegado al fuerte, ellos…–Se detuvo, luego tomó un gran respiro, tranquilizándose. Cerrando sus ojos un momento, luego los abrió y se concentró en el soldado. –No es otro más que el Príncipe Marth el que viste. –

Gordin, escuchando la conversación, abrió sus ojos en shock. Marth estaba cerca… si es que el reporte del soldado era cierto. Giró su cabeza lo más que pudo, tratando de oír más claro.

El soldado se congeló. –¿El príncipe? ¿Por el que nos pagarían lo suficiente como para comprar la mitad del continente si es que lo capturamos? –

–El mismo. –El capitán aseguró. Su expresión previa de irritación fue reemplazada por una de emoción. –Reúne a los soldados, vean que todos estén en su puesto, si trata de forzar su entrada, entonces lo vamos a detener. –

–Si señor. –El soldado respondió orgulloso. –La captura del príncipe asegurará la unión de Gra con Dolhr y…– Dejó de hablar al ver que su capitán frunció el ceño y apretó sus dientes. –Um, ¿dije algo malo… señor? –

–Soldado. – La voz del capitán era mortalmente baja. –Si el príncipe escapa, la única unión de la que debemos preocuparnos será la que está entre nuestras cabezas y hombros. – El capitán colocó dos dedos en la garganta del soldado. –Captúrenlo. ¿Está claro? –

El soldado tragó saliva nervioso. –¡S-si señor! Todos estarán en sus estaciones y bien atentos. – El capitán movió una mano y el soldado corrió a entregar las órdenes.

Ahora por su cuenta, el capitán miró a Gordin, aún atado, pensando en cómo usar al arquero capturado. Gordin miró en su dirección, sus ojos enfocados en la cara del capitán enemigo, mirando la misma expresión desafiante que usó previamente cuando fue traído. El capitán lo notó y sonrió cruelmente. Si lo preocupo el que Gordin haya oído, no dio señas. –La fortuna te sonríe hoy. Ya casi había dado la orden para hacerte un ejemplo de lo que pase con alguien que aún se resista, pero te daré un destino alternativo. En vez de dejar que mueras en algún pueblo, me ayudarás a capturar a tu príncipe. –

Gordin lo siguió mirando. El capitán sonrió. –Te desataremos en un momento. – Podría sacar ventaja de la situación con un rehén, no se tenía que ser muy listo para saber eso. Si el príncipe era tan inexperto como indicaban, entonces dudaría en atacar con un aliado en la situación en la que pondría a Gordin. Eso les daría una ventaja fuerte y crítica, que les permitiría capturar al príncipe.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos, que no notó que un explorador de Gra había entrado a la habitación. Después de llamarlo varias veces, el capitán al fin volteó.

–Saludos… señor. –El explorador dijo con un todo de exasperación. –Le traigo un mensaje del mismo Rey Jiol. –

El rey. Recibir un mensaje de Jiol puede ser una señal de preocupación o una señal de que las cosas saldrían como querrías. De todos modos, puso una cara de indiferencia y asintió. –Habla. –

El explorador asintió y sacó un pergamino. Leyó lentamente pero muy forzado. –Su estimada majestad, el Rey de Gra, Jiol, ha decidido personalmente tomar parte de la caza del príncipe de Altea. –

El capitán hizo una mueca. Si el rey encontraba al príncipe, nadie más que el recibiría la recompensa. No la recompensa monetaria, no, Jiol tenía dinero suficiente, en su lugar, recibiría la posición más codiciada. Sería la mano derecha de Dolhr, sobre los gobernantes de Grust y Khadein, dos naciones que, hablando militarmente, ofrecían más que Gra. Solo los Manaketes de Dolhr estarían por encima de Jiol si éste podía decir que capturó al único capaz de blandir Falchion por su cuenta.

–Si, antes de la llegada del rey, el príncipe es capturado, se respetará la recompensa. No más y no menos que la suma de diez millones piezas de oro. –

La sensación, hizo que la boca del capitán inmediatamente comenzara a salivar. Una parte de su mente, vibró con la emoción del dinero, más que suficiente para vivir el resto de su vida en las riquezas, incluso si nunca más volviera a trabajar. Claro que parte de su mente permaneció profesional. El explorador guardó el pergamino.

–Es todo. –

–Regresa con el rey. –El capitán dijo fríamente. El explorador estaba confuso. Luego continuó. –El príncipe esta fuera del fuerte. Dígale que está aquí y no te olvides de decirle que el capitán que está manejando la subyugación del país, es el que entregará al príncipe a sus manos. –

El explorador estudió al capitán por un momento. Por un segundo, consideró llamar a un superior loco desquiciado por declarar que el príncipe estaba, convenientemente, cerca del fuerte. Después de ese segundo, el explorador decidió informarle al rey. Mejor decir que ese capitán era un mentiroso, que decir que el no cumplía con decir las palabras exactas de donde estaba el príncipe. Cuando llegara con Jiol, le diría que esas fueron las palabras exactas y que no podría decir que eran falsas. Sin una palabra, ni siquiera una despedida, salió del cuarto dirigiéndose a la entrada del fuerte.

–Será mejor ocuparme de esto antes de que nuestro oh-todo-poderoso rey llegue. –El capitán murmuró. Como pasara el resto de su vida, dependía directamente de lo que pasara en las próximas horas.

* * *

Dos hacheros de Gra estaban en la entrada del fuerte. Según el capitán, caballeros de Altea y el príncipe mismo, venían. Estando de guardia, aguardaron por el inevitable ataque. Llegó rápido.

Nada sutil ni complicado. Los soldados simplemente fueron atacados por los altenses. Un simple ataque rápido, con la intención de provocar heridas graves antes de que sus movimientos pudieran ser analizados. Cualquiera que fuera el caso, los dos soldados estaban preparados. Estabilizados y armados con sus hachas, respondieron el ataque. Con armas más pesadas, pudieron fácilmente alejar las débiles lanzas, incluso la lanza de plata del caballero de élite.

Después de varios minutos sin que alguien resulte herido, el príncipe apareció detrás de los caballeros. Los soldados lo reconocieron, y por un momento, su atención estuvo totalmente sobre él. Ese desliz fue todo lo que Frey necesitó para dar un golpe al pecho de uno de ellos. El golpe fue tal que perforó la armadura y permitió que la sangre fluyera. El soldado herido retrocedió y usó su hacha para defenderse. Frey trató de contraatacar. Con una mano, el soldado tapó su herida y tomó aire, mientras que su aliado se forzó a mantener a raya a los cuatro caballeros y al príncipe por sí solo.

–¡Traigan refuerzos! – Gritó el soldado, siendo superado. Apenas pasó un segundo de que habló, cuando Abel logró clavar su lanza en el hombro.

El soldado se quejó del dolor y lanzó hachazos al aire angustiado. Su hacha casi se hundió en el cuello del caballo de Jagen, pero el caballero desvió el golpe. El príncipe corrió, esquivó un golpe y fatalmente rebanó su abdomen.

Ese soldado cayó y el otro atacó. Cain tomó a Marth por el hombro y lo jaló hacia atrás, alejándolo del hacha. El hachero solo atacó tratando de mantener a los soldados alejados y hacerlos retroceder. Cualquier pensamiento relacionado con la recompensa se había alejado, solo quería vivir otro día.

No obtendría su deseo. Sus golpes fueron bloqueados por la lanza de Frey, el hacha rebotó hacia atrás y Abel se lanzó para dar el golpe final. El soldado lanzó un último grito, lleno de horror, una reacción por instinto mientras la lanza perforaba su pecho y extinguía su esperanza. Abel sacó su lanza y el soldado colapsó.

–Eso tardó más de lo necesario. –Malledus dijo por detrás de todos. –Debemos apresurarnos, si no sabían que estábamos aquí antes, ahora definitivamente lo saben. –

Marth asintió, sin querer perder el tiempo discutiendo. Apuntó hacia la entrada. Abel y Cain se movieron sin necesitar que les explicaran y abrieron la puerta. Los seis entraron, esperando otra pelea.

El interior del fuerte estaba bien iluminado con antorchas en la pared, pero aparte de las antorchas, estaba sin más cosas, espacioso. El único sonido era el de sus pies contra el suelo. Aparte de eso, no había sonido alguno. Malledus recordó cuando era un punto de chequeo, el fuerte estaba lleno con altenses discutiendo entre ellos. Más que un punto de chequeo, era una estación de descanso. Hoy, no había ningún altense en él, salvo Marth y sus vasallos.

Lejos de los altenses, otros individuos estaban al otro lado de la habitación.

–Soldados de Gra–Malledus los notó y apuntó a su dirección. Dos lanceros estaban rodeando a un hombre en un caballo. No, espera… eran dos hombres en el mismo caballo.

–Así que el príncipe de Altea ha venido. –Uno de los hombres en el caballo, sentado detrás, comentó. –Bienvenido a mi pequeño… fuerte. Este es el último lugar donde caminaras libre y confortable príncipe Marth. –

–Suenas muy seguro de tí mismo. –Jagen lo retó. –Esto no será diferente que las otras tropas de Gra que hemos enfrentado. –

El jinete que había hablado pareció ofendido pero luego sonrió. –¿Oh? ¿Confianza basada en su actuación contra un soldado o dos? Tal vez no sepan quién soy. Aunque mi nombre no les provoque reacción alguna, yo soy el capitán que se ha encargado de subyugar a su preciosa nación desde que su castillo cayó. –

Marth reaccionó ante esas palabras. Sujetó su estoque en su mano, que empezó a temblar con rabia. Malledus visualizó su enojo y sujetó al príncipe por el hombro, un agarre quieto pero advirtiéndole que no haga nada sin pensar.

–¡Todo lo que Altea esta sufriendo es culpa tuya! –Marth gritó. –La muerte de los militares puede ser culpa de alguien más, pero toda la violencia innecesaria contra los civiles… ¡tú la ocasionaste! –

–Así parece. –Respondió. –Pero no puedo molestarme por ello. Solo di órdenes. Mis manos están limpias. –

–¿Cómo te atreves…?– Cain escupió al suelo. –Te haré lamentar el ser tan indiferente al dolor de los altenses. – Blandió su lanza, su expresión rivalizaba con la de Marth.

–Ah, si. Supongo que quieren vengar el número de altenses civiles que han sido silenciados. –La sonrisa del capitán creció. –Me pregunto si están dispuestos a matar a un altense para alcanzarme. –Puso una mano firmemente en la cabeza del hombre que estaba frente a él, en la silla. El hombre estaba desarmado y una cuerda mantenía atadas sus manos y piernas, estaba también amordazado, previniendo que palabras coherentes fueran oídas. –Este fue capturado justo fuera del palacio. Uno de sus arqueros. Tenía planeado matarlo a la luz del día frente a los altenses, pero luego llegaron ustedes y decidí… que me sería útil. –

–¡Tu…!–Frey gruñó. –Usando de escudo a un hombre, ¿cómo fue que Gra se alió con Altea? –

–Gra quiere ser fuerte, avanzar en el mundo. Para conseguir poder, la moral debe convertirse en cosas del pasado. Seguramente ustedes también están abiertos a ese pensamiento. Después de todo, ¿pueden decirme que los altenses nunca huyen de sus problemas? Ustedes y su príncipe están obviamente intentando huir de la nación. –

–Te mataré. –Frey juró. –Solo por usar a alguien así. –

–Intenta lo que quieras. Pero ten cuidado, o este leal arquero podría sufrir cuando le claves tu lanza a su pecho y le saques su corazón. – El capitán rio mientras los caballeros atacaron. La lanza del capitán y sus soldados se adelantaron para alcanzarlos. El golpe entre el acero y el hierro fue violento, pero breve. Los soldados de Gra demostraron que eran… demasiado frescos, recién salidos del entrenamiento y recientemente introducidos a la batalla y fueron rápidamente diezmados, hasta que solo quedó el capitán.

–¡Capitán! – Uno de los soldados gritó sorprendido, cuando su comandante detuvo el golpe que lo hubiera matado.

–No te creas tan importante. –Le respondió. –Solo no quería enfrentarme solo a cinco combatientes, incluso con un rehén de mi lado. El capitán tomo su jabalina y apuntó a Frey, quién bloqueó y esquivó todos los golpes, sin poder contraatacar. El capitán continuó jalando a Gordin al punto exacto donde los ataques de Frey podrían dañarlo.

–¿Qué pasa? –Se burló. –¿No vale lo suficiente la vida de su príncipe como para sacrificar la vida de un arquero anónimo? –Se rio, incluso cuando uno de sus soldados cayó, cortesía de Abel.

Gordin, usado como escudo, trató de liberarse, encontrar una manera para incomodar al capitán, pero estaba demasiado bien sujeto. La mano del capitán impedía todo lo que quería lograr.

–¡Rodeénlo! – Malledus gritó. –No puede usar al arquero en todas las direcciones. –

–¡Cállate! –Le respondió a Malledus y luego vio a Marth, que se acercaba. –Ah, querido príncipe, ¿sacrificaría usted a un arquero leal para poder matarme? – Marth no respondió, manteniendo su distancia sin querer arriesgar al arquero. El soldado enemigo sobreviviente regresó a lado de su capitán, atacó tratando de dar un golpe crítico, sin resultados. Después de algunos momentos, Jagen logró quitarle la lanza.

–¡Ah! – El soldado desarmado gritó, retrocedió y fue con su capitán. –Señor, ¿tiene una reserva, yo…–

–¡Cállate! –Ordenó éste, manteniendo su atención en los altenses.

–¡S-señor! –El soldado se desesperó cuando Cain y Frey avanzaron contra él. –Aléjense de… por favor señor, ¡ayúdeme! –

El capitán volteó a verlo. –Preocúpate por ti. –Volvió a poner la atención en Marth completamente desinteresado por el gritó angustiado del soldado.

–S…señor…– El soldado suspiró cuando Cain le quitó la lanza de su pecho.

–El…–Marth miró al soldado caído. No pudo evitar sentir lástima por él, aun cuando haya participado en la brutalidad contra los altenses. –Le pidió ayuda, y tu… tu solo…–

–¿Qué? Solo hize lo que cualquier comandande haría en mi posición. –Dijo. –¿Camaradería? ¿Lealtad? ¿Autosacrificio por mis tropas? Esto es la Guerra, no un juego del que puedas huir. Una vez que perdió su arma, perdió todo valor. No tenía ningún otro uso para él. –

–¿Cómo te atreves…?–Marth comentó y corrió, completamente disgustado por su actitud tan casual ante la muerte del soldado, Marth esquivó la jabalina y trató de atacar con su estoque. El capitán retrocedió y trato de colocar al arquero en la línea de ataque.

Estaba seguro de que Marth atravesó al arquero, pero no vio ninguna mirada de horror en la cara de Marth, ni oyó grito alguno de su rehén. Quitó su mano de la cabeza del arquero preocupado por la posibilidad de perder un dedo. Por un segundo, no supo exactamente qué fue lo que pasó.

Gordin casi sintió su corazón detenerse cuando el estoque se dirigió a él. La hoja se movió y por un momento se sintió… en blanco. Sentado ahí, sintiendo como regresaba a la realidad, se dio cuenta de que no le dolía nada. Estaba seguro de que su pecho había sido herido, pero no oyó el sonido de su armadura rasgarse o la piel siendo cortada. Cauteloso, miró para ver que su pecho estaba intacto, sin herida alguna, no tenía ni siquiera una muesca en la cuerda o en la ropa.

Parpadeó una vez… luego se dio cuenta de que la mano del capitán no estaba en su cabeza. Hizo lo primero que pensó que les daría ventaja. Sin aviso, estampó su cabeza contra la mandíbula del capitán.

–¡Augh! –El capitán gritó, llevando su mano a la mandíbula. Gordin continuó peleando y eventualmente, se inclinó lo suficiente para caer del caballo. Abel avanzó y levantó al arquero, alejándolo de la pelea.

–Gah…– El capitán miró a Marth y a los tres caballeros que seguían a su lado. Rodeado, sin escudo que duden en atacar, lo que iba a pasar a continuación era obvio.

–Así no era cómo se supone que debió pasar. – Dijo para luego callarse mientras avanzaban, habiendo perdido toda esperanza al estar rodeado y sin rehén que usar. No trató de resistirse cuando las lanzas de Frey y Cain le perforaron el vientre en dos áreas diferentes. Un gruñido angustiado de dolor provino de él, las lanzas le fueron retiradas y cayó de su caballo.

Observó cuidadosamente a sus asesinos. Jagen apuntó su lanza al hombre. La punta apenas estaba a centímetros de su cuello.

–¿Deseas la paz contigo mismo antes de partir? –

Los ojos del capitán no estaban en Jagen, sino en la lanza. Hizo su cabeza para atrás, moviendo una de sus manos al vientre, sintiendo como la sangre escapaba, un rojo oscuro con el que estaba familiarizado. Parpadeó reconociendo la oración de Jagen, tomando aire para sus últimas palabras.

–Lo que han logrado obtener hoy no… servirá de nada. –Dijo luchando por que el dolor no se oyera en sus palabras. Apretó los dientes. –Altea ha sido conquistada, esta acabada, es un caso perdido. Nada de lo que hagan cambiará eso. Mi… satisfacción es que mi derrota… no mejora la situación de su nación… me lo llevaré al otro mundo… como recuerdo… ¡urk! – Su cuerpo se convulsionó por el dolor un momento. La pérdida de sangre lo hacía sentir ligero, y estaba teniendo problemas para recolectar sus pensamientos. Su visión estaba borrosa, el príncipe, el anciano y los caballeros estaban borrosos y eran solo colores. Respiró fuerte, aun si Jagen no le enterraba la lanza, moriría. Hizo puños sus manos, los ojos se le cerraron lentamente.

Jagen retiró la lanza, sin ver razón para amenazar a alguien que estaba a un minuto o dos de la muerte.

–Abel. – Marth llamó, mirando a la esquina, vió a Abel en su caballo, el arquero detrás de el en la silla, viéndose cansado. –Tráelo para acá, Abel. – El caballero obedeció, dirigió su caballo y ayudó a bajar al arquero atado al piso.

–Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por eso. –Marth dijo quitándole la mordaza. –¿Estás bien? Umm…– Esperó a que dijera su nombre.

Lo primero que hizo el arquero fue tomar una gran bocanada de aire mientras se concentraba en el príncipe. –Gordin señor. Mi nombre es Gordin. Fui capturado hace unas horas cuando el castillo cayó, el resto de mi unidad está… muerta. – Su voz se tornó solemne. –Nunca pensé que lo encontraría así. Siento mucho que haya tenido que esforzarse de más para que no me dañe. –

–No te preocupes por eso. –Marth dijo, ofreciéndole una mirada simpatética. Corto las cuerdas de Gordin. –Vendrás con nosotros. Estamos a solo una hora de la seguridad. –

–Mis… agradecimientos señor. –Gordin disfrutó poder volver a mover sus brazos. –Si nos metemos en otra pelea, me temo que no podré ayudarlo. Ellos… me quitaron mi arco y mis flechas. No podré pelear a menos que tenga un repuesto. –

–No lo tenemos. Marth dijo. –Pero no sera un problema, no nos meteremos en otra pelea. El puerto está no muy lejos. –

–Señor. – Frey habló mientras miraba la ventana. –Debemos… huir rápidamente o abandonar la idea de ir al puerto. –Recibió miradas de todos los presentes. Se alejó de la ventana y apuntó a la tierra fuera de la entrada de donde estaban.

* * *

El ejército se estaba moviendo.

Los soldados de Gra y Grust caminaban lado a lado. La armadura de las tropas de élite de ambas naciones crujían mientras marchaban. Lanzas y espadas de la más alta calidad eran blandidas firmemente en sus dedos, metal forjado de los materiales más finos protegía todo su cuerpo.

Muchos de ellos tenían experiencia en el campo de batalla, que los soldados más viejos podían envidiar. En cualquier situación o condición o con cualquier arma, tenían honor de sobrevivir y ganar sin importar las circunstancias.

A la cabeza de los caballeros estaba el Rey Jiol de Gra. El mismo rey que había vendido a Altea y condenado a la nación de Anri a una cruel y dolorosa ocupación. No sentía remordimiento por sus acciones, en lugar de eso, estaba ansioso por cometer un último acto de traición contra Altea, un acto que le garantizaría su lugar en el Imperio de Dolhr. Capturaría al príncipe de Altea, si fallaba, todo lo que habría hecho hoy sería por nada. Dolhr no perdonaba ni entendería si Marth se escapara de entre sus dedos. Ese era el único deseo de Dolhr, sin importar el futuro de Altea, el imperio quería que el único heredero fuera torturado hasta la muerte.

–¡Soldados! –Jiol gritó. Ninguno de ellos reaccionó ni se sorprendió, solo escucharon con practicidad y competencia. –De acuerdo al explorador, el príncipe se encuentra en ese fuerte. Tráiganlo ante mí, ¡vivo! Hagan lo que les plazca con cualquier caballero que esté con el, pero el príncipe debe estar vivo. –

Jiol permaneció de pie, mientras sus soldados lo pasaban para cumplir su orden. Silenciosa y efectivamente, se movieron en dirección del fuerte.

* * *

–No…– Jagen exclamó ante la mirada de las fuerzas combinadas de Gra-Grust. –No hay manera de… no podemos luchar con una fuerza tan grande. –

–Oh no…–Gordin susurró. –Yo-yo-yo los oí comentar–Gordin tembló, viéndose en pánico. Con esfuerzo, detuvo su temblor. Podría darles mejor información si estaba calmado. –Las fuerzas principales de Gra están aquí. Ese capitán…–Señaló al hombre muerto. –hablaba con un explorador, estaba diciendo que el rey Jiol de Gra venía a buscarlo príncipe Marth. Debí…. Mencionarlo antes. –

Marth apretó los dientes y miró la ventana. Enojado por la simple presencia de Jiol y incrementándolo al ver que Jiol no haría nada, de pie mientras sus soldados avanzaban por él.

Malledus se mordió el labio, su mente trabajaba al por mayor. –No podemos resistir algo así. Debemos…–Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, sudando copiosamente por el estrés y la tensión que habían generado Jiol y las fuerzas Gra-Grust. No había opción ni esperanza, no con algo como eso pisándoles los talones. Si tan solo fueran… si tan solo no estuvieran ahí.

Entonces los ojos de Malledus se abrieron en realización. Había recuperado la esperanza pero ganó miedo por lo que se requería hacer para escapar.

–¡Señor! –Malledus llamó al príncipe. –Están tras de usted. Lo sabemos bien. El único modo del que podamos escapar es si ellos se van, pero no lo harán mientras usted este aquí. –

–¿Qué estás sugiriendo? – Marth preguntó. –¿Estás diciendo que me debo sacrificar? –

–¡No! No señor. Su vida es demasiado valiosa. – Malledus dijo. –Lo que necesitamos es un señuelo. Alguien que se haga pasar por usted. Al menos que se parezca lo suficiente para engañar al enemigo a la distancia. –Miró a los caballeros, Cain, Abel, Frey, Jagen y, más recientemente Gordin. –Uno de ustedes… lo siento, pero uno de ustedes tiene que sacrificarse. Si hacemos pasar a uno de ustedes por el príncipe, los seguirán y se irán. Yo… siento pedir esto, sus probabilidades de sobrevivir son bajas, pero por favor, ¿alguien se ofrece? –

Unos segundos después, Malledus se dio cuenta de que no tenía que preguntar. Los cinco se ofrecieron sin lamentar su decisión, ni dudas o miedo en sus ojos.

–Solo necesitamos a uno. – Malledus notó. Miró a los caballeros…. El tiempo no corría a su favor. La desición de quien sería tenía que hacerla rápido. Escaneó a los caballeros cuidadosamente… –¡Frey! –Llamó. –Frey, tu color de cabello es… el más parecido al de Marth. No podemos vestirte como él. Lo que necesitamos es ocultar lo más que podamos, para hacerte ver como el príncipe a la distancia. Y tenemos que asegurarnos de que solo te vean por detrás, en el momento en el que se den cuenta de que tienes… vello facial, se darán cuenta de que no eres el príncipe. –

–Espera. –Marth se adentró en la conversación. –Si hacemos esto, ¿cómo logrará Frey encontrarnos? –

–Príncipe Marth…– Malledus buscó la manera de decirlo. –No tiene probabilidades de regresar, necesitamos zarpar en el barco lo más rápido posible, es casi imposible que nos alcance a tiempo. Si lo hace, es porque Gra y Grust lo habrán seguido. –

–Pero, eso…–

–No tenemos tiempo para pensar en otra cosa, mi lord. –Malledus dijo con voz grave. –Por favor, príncipe Marth, su sacrificio no tendrá ningún significado si lo capturan. Mucho depende de que escape. Por favor, alguien debe… hacer este sacrificio. –

–Yo…–Marth comenzó, el color se fue de su cara, antes de que su cara se oscureciera. –Primero Elice y ahora… ¿Por qué todos deben enfrentarse a la muerte por mí? – Su tono de voz revelo dolor y culpa. Tener una vida "valiosa" no importaba cuando solo le causaba miseria.

–Lo siento mucho señor, pero sabes… no puedes morir hoy. –Malledus asintió. –Tendrá tiempo para combatir con esto después. Ahora debemos hacer lo que tenemos que hacer. –Vio a Frey. –Ponte una túnica, pero no la capucha. Dejemos que vean la parte de atrás de tu cabeza, pero no tu armadura. No pueden saber que la armadura pertenece a un caballero y no a un príncipe. –

Frey asintió. En momentos, la túnica le había escondido todo excepto la cabeza. Montándose al caballo, estaba listo para cumplir la misión que le encomendaron.

–Que la bendición de Anri caiga sobre ti. –Malledus dijo. Le asintió a Frey quien le respondió.

–Frey…–Cain y Abel dijeron al mismo tiempo, sus voces llenas de lamento sintiendo que Frey no debería hacer esto. Abel continuó –No será lo mismo sin ti. Lo prometo, no te olvidaremos. –

–Gra triunfó hoy. – Cain dijo. –Tal vez no vivas para saberlo, pero… te mantendremos en nuestras memorias, y haremos que Gra y Grust sufran por lo que te harán. –

Jagen no dijo nada, pero sus manos se volvieron puños. Seguramente sintió que alguien mucho más joven que él haga el sacrificio. Voluntariamente poniendo en peligro su vida, una vida que tendría un futuro prometedor si no lo hiciere. Incluso si sobrevivía, tal vez nunca esté en condición de pelear de nuevo. Negó con la cabeza.

–Muchas gracias, mis amigos. –Frey dijo. Sin dudas en su voz y lamentando no poder ayudar al príncipe en el futuro… ese sentimiento fue guardado donde nadie lo pueda encontrar. –Debo irme. –Frey dirigió su caballo a la entrada, que seguía abierta. Gastó un precioso segundo para ver a los demás, otro viendo como el resto se destruía por la decisión que tomó y luego, sin decir nada, partió.

* * *

¡Frey! : ´ (

Para quien jugó el juego, el autor dijo que no le vio sentido al truco de hacer que Marth matara a Gordin y francamente yo tampoco.

¿Comentarios? Déjenselos al autor original o a mí.

Gracias por leer.


	5. Levando anclas

Este fanfiction fue escrito por el autor **Scuttlest**, a quién le agradezco darme el permiso para traducirla.

**Origen del Príncipe de la Luz**

* * *

Frey, con su armadura escondida por la túnica, salió del fuerte y llegó al valle. Su mente y su cuerpo totalmente en la misión, entendiendo que el éxito va a resultar en su muerte si se detiene. Aunque saber que puede estar caminando a su tumba en las próximas horas lo hacía sentir mareado. Tratando de ignorar el sentimiento lo más que pudo, tomó el cuello de la túnica y cubrió la parte inferior de su rostro, ocultando su vello facial. Guiando su caballo, rodeó a la fuerza Gra-Grust, lo suficientemente cerca para que lo puedan ver, pero no tanto como para que vean que quería que lo vieran, solo dejando que vean la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

La línea frontal de los soldados de las naciones de Gra y Grust se detuvo.

–¡El príncipe! –Un soldado de Gra apuntó a la figura del "príncipe Marth".

–¿Está solo? –Un soldado de Grust pareció confundido. –El explorador dijo que tenía una escolta. –

–Probablemente fue una exageración. –Otro soldado de Grust comentó. –No me sorprendería. –

Frey se escondió en el bosque cercano y llevó a su caballo a una elevación, esperando mientras los soldados expresaban sus dudas y debatían que debían hacer. Tenso, acarició el cuello de su caballo, esperando a que se movieran. Se medio oculto detrás de un árbol, dejando visible lo suficiente para que puedan saber dónde está, pero lo suficientemente oculto para aparentar que se ocultaba. Solo podía esperar que permanecer detenido no les diera una pista de lo que estaba pasando.

Unos segundos más, que proveían tiempo vital para asegurar el escape de Marth, y Frey escuchó una nueva voz.

–¿Ustedes idiotas que están esperando? – La voz pertenecía a Jiol, quien estaba intolerante con sus discusiones. –¿No es ése el príncipe? –Apuntó al bosque donde Frey estaba.

–Señor. Honorable rey aliado. –Un soldado grustiano le habló. –El reporte decía que el príncipe estaba siendo escoltado, ¿por qué estaría por su cuenta? –

–¿Por qué estaría por su cuenta? – Jiol preguntó con tono de que la respuesta era más que obvia. –Simple, vean al fuerte. – Se giró a la estructura, en la entrada estaban los cadáveres de dos hacheros. –Trató de tomar el fuerte y perdió a sus hombres en batalla. Se alejó dejándolos morir. – Tenía sentido para Jiol. El príncipe y sus caballeros tenían que haber sido derrotados, no había otra razón por la que Marth u otro altense salga del fuerte. Habían sido superados por los soldados graenses y el príncipe, siendo tan solo un joven e inexperto niño de 14 años, se asustó y huyó cuando vio la derrota. Jiol no imaginaba que pudieran superar al capitán de Gra.

–Pero…–Un soldado graense miró al jinete en la distancia. –¿No es posible que sea un caballero que abandonó a su príncipe? –

–No, idiota. –Jiol negó. –Subestimas a los caballeros de Altea, tan estúpidamente leales. Pelearían hasta la muerte y más allá por sus líderes. Ese solamente puede ser el príncipe. Captúrenlo, Dolhr estará más que agradecido por compensar a cada uno de ustedes. –

Frey escuchó claro y escuchó un sonido como un temblor. Giró la cabeza, vio que las fuerzas principales de Gra-Grust comenzaron a marchar contra el bosque. Dirigió su mirada al frente y comenzó a avanzar.

* * *

Al principio eran solo unos puntos en el horizonte, podrían ser soldados pertenecientes a cualquier armada. Sobrevivientes de Altea, o una pequeña unidad de Gra que se desvió del resto. Cuando se acercaron, la identidad de los puntos se aclaró, y la silueta del príncipe y los caballeros iluminó los ojos de Draug.

–¡Finalmente! –Draug dijo con alivio. Con el tiempo, desarrolló un sentimiento de angustia en su vientre, sospechando que les había pasado lo peor, pero se acabó cuando los vio. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, una expresión que no se formaría en esa situación, una que pronto se disolvió a una expresión seria. Sin dudar, se movió para recibirlos, con todo el peso de su gigantesca armadura. –¡Príncipe Marth! –

Aún estaba distante, pero su nombre pareció devolverlo a la realidad.

–¿Draug? – Marth se detuvo cuando Draug se le acercó. –Draug, ¿qué está… no se supone que estás asegurando un barco? –

–Ya me hice cargo de eso señor. –Le contestó. –El barco está listo, junto con la tripulación. Simplemente esperan la orden para partir. –

–Bien hecho. – Malledus lo felicitó. –Sin embargo, tenemos poco tiempo para discutirlo. Gra y Grust están a poca distancia de nosotros. –

–Entiendo. – Se giró y continuó la marcha con los otros. Mientras se movían, miró a los caballeros con Marth y trató de identificar a todos. –Una lástima que solo pocos hayan podido venir con usted. Yo…–Se detuvo, mirando a los caballeros una segunda vez, identificándolos. –Momento, ¿no se supone que Frey estaba con ustedes? –

Marth se detuvo un momento. Negó con su cabeza, su corazón estaba sufriendo con las palabras de Draug.

–¿Señor? ¿Pasa algo? – Draug arqueó una ceja… luego algo le llegó. –¿Frey murió en el camino, ¿cierto? –

–No. – Marth lo corrigió. –No está muerto. Esta… vivo. –

–¿Entonces dónde está? –

–Detrás de nosotros. –Malledus dijo, negando con la cabeza. –Pero no nos alcanzará. Está guiando a Gra y Grust lo más lejos posible de Marth. Tenemos… que irnos sin él. –

Draug se detuvo cuando comprendió lo que dijo. Con su boca abierta, continuó la marcha, cabeceando un poco. Un largo silencio se hizo presente, Draug cerró los ojos, sintiéndose extrañamente pesado por un momento, como si de repente fuera décadas más viejo de lo que en realidad era, luego asintió. –Que la fuerza y el coraje de Anri lo guíen. Se merece un mejor final que bajo el cuchillo de un traidor. –

–Debí ser yo. –Gordin murmuró. – Fui lo suficientemente patético para dejarme capturar cuando el Castillo cayó y luego fui un rehén. Hubiera sido mejor que alguien tan inútil como yo fuera la carnada. Yo…–La voz del arquero estaba aumentando, y sus manos estaban en puño mientras se movía.

–Gordin. – Jagen giró su cabeza al arquero, luego habló con voz calmada. –El sacrificio de Frey habrá sido en vano si no lo apreciamos. Debemos tomar ventaja de lo que hizo, no perder el tiempo que nos dio si nos quejamos por ser él que se ofreció y no nosotros. –

–Yo…–

–Yo también siento que debí ser yo el que se sacrificara Gordin, en lugar de Frey. Fui el primero en pensar en eso, pero la decisión fue que Frey fuera el cebo, y ya comenzó su misión. El…–

–Jagen.– Malledus interrumpió, miró al caballero por un momento. –No podemos darnos el lujo de hablar de esto en este momento. – Se giró a ver a Gordin. –No eres un inútil Gordin. Eres un caballero de Altea, como Frey. Y el hecho de que te hayas ofrecido sin dudar para ser el cebo, aún cuando no fuiste escogido, es lo que necesito para entender tu valor. –

El silencio se hizo en el grupo conformado por casi exiliados, entonces Gordin bajó la cabeza y suspiró. –Solo quería decir que ojala Frey no tuviera que sufrir en… sus manos. Merece más que eso. –

–Asi es. –Cain lo interrumpió. –Gra y Grust pagarán por esto. Nosotros…–Sus palabras se detuvieron cuando una brisa marina revolvió sus cabellos. Mirando hacia adelante observó que ya habían arribado al puerto.

–Hemos llegado. –Draug avisó. –Movámonos de inmediato. Nos esperan. –

* * *

Frey continuó su marcha a través del bosque. Usando sus manos para alejar las ramas, continuó en movimiento. Podía oír al enemigo acercarse y sabía que lo alcanzarían, a pesar de su pesada armadura. Eran buenos siguiendo órdenes, les concedía eso, incluso si eso los convertía en monstros despiadados. Frey continuó con sus intentos de mantenerlos alejados, hasta que eventualmente, llegó a la base de un barranco. Detuvo a su caballo, podría simplemente dirigirse a la izquierda o derecha, pero Gra y Grust ya lo había rodeado antes de que pudiera continuar con su carrera.

Lo rodeaban casi como formando un círculo a su alrededor. Los soldados estaban colocados tan cerca uno de otro que cualquier intento de romper filas era un suicidio. Unos segundos más pasaron, Frey miró a lo alto del precipicio. Era imposible de trepar… cerró los ojos frustrado, luego escuchó una voz burlona.

–Bueno, bueno, bueno…– La voz arrogante de Jiol habló. –¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Un príncipe que escapa? – Salio de entre las líneas de sus soldados, mirando directamente a su blanco. Maliciosamente apuntó su lanza hacia el "príncipe". –Dime, ¿dónde quedó el legado de Anri ahora? –

Con una sonrisa, Frey contestó. –Lejos de aquí, traidor. – Con un movimiento rápido de su mano, se tomó la túnica de su hombro y la arrancó. Los soldados lanzaron un grito de sorpresa, seguido por murmullos y una pequeña discusión acerca de la armadura de Frey. Una armadura de un caballero real, no de un príncipe.

–Te hemos engañado Jiol. –Frey volteó, revelando un rostro que no podría pertenecer al príncipe de Atlea. Aun siendo superado en número, armamento y habilidad, sonreía. –El príncipe, nuestra esperanza, está en la última fase de su escape de Altea. ¿Cómo explicaras el fracaso de su captura a tus nuevos amos de Dolhr? –

–Tu… tu…–Jiol apenas pudo hablar, su rostro con una expresión de ira y humillación. Sus siguientes palabras fueron dirigidas para sus soldados. –Hagan que esta escoria altense se arrepienta de haberme engañado. –

Los soldados se apresuraron en obedecer la orden de Jiol. Frey desmontó su caballo. Con una palmada lo mandó lejos. Sacó su lanza, tomando un momento para enfocarse, no en ellos, sino en el cielo. –Es un honor morir por usted señor. Viva y crezca fuerte. Lo suficiente para enmendar los errores que han hecho. Haga que lo que estoy a punto de padecer… valga la pena. – Bajó la mirada y enfocó su lanza contra los soldados que venían contra él.

El círculo se cerró sobre él, acero y plata se acercaban en todas las direcciones. Apretó sus dientes y subió sus defensas. Tenía ambas fuerzas de Gra y Grust contra él… y cada segundo que pasaban con él era una bendición. Bloqueaba, regresaba y repelía casi todos los ataques que venían a por él. Casi todos. Su única lanza no podía detener todos los ataques que lo atormentaban y su armadura pronto reveló cortes de los ataques que pasaban sus defensas, aunque aún no la lograban romper.

–¡Peleen idiotas! –Jiol gritó. –Solo es un hombre. – Los soldados intensificaron sus ataques contra Frey, él los detenía lo más que podía, hasta que un enemigo atacó con su lanza, dañando ligeramente el cuello de Frey. Nada grave, no atravesó la protección de su cuello, pero fue suficiente para desorientarlo del ataque que tenía de blando el arma que sostenía su lanza. Gruño al darse cuenta que le habían dado en algún tendón, y sentir que su lanza escapaba de su agarre. Solo se permitió una fracción de segundo para reaccionar a este momento, Frey se encontraba ahora desarmado mientras los soldados caían sobre él.

Desarmado se tradujo a indefenso y las armas de los soldados no tardaron en romper la armadura, las lanzas y las espadas enemigas comenzaban a cortar su piel. Frey lo sabía… el fin había llegado.

–¡Soldados! – Jiol de pronto llamó cuando Frey cayó sobre sus rodillas. Los soldados se enfocaron en Jiol, sin tener que cuidarse del altense. –La mitad de ustedes venga conmigo. El príncipe aún esta libre. – esperó un momento y un número de soldados de Gra y Grust fue con él. Luego se dirigió al resto que seguía rodeando a Frey. –El resto de ustedes termine con esto. –Se giró pero volteó a verlos para dar una orden final. –Y por favor, háganlo sufrir. –Varios soldados se acercaron a Frey. En unos momentos, Jiol estaba fuera de vista, dejándolos solos.

–Así que… ¿eso es todo? –Frey tosió, sintiendo como la sangre caliente se acumulaba en su boca, por los ataques de antes. –Es todo… para ustedes. –Se permitió sonreír, una sonrisa amarga y maliciosa al mismo tiempo. –¿Quién sabe que les hará Dolhr cuando sepa que fallaron en capturar al príncipe? Es mejor que se liberen del miedo y el fracaso y lo transformen en odio y violencia y lo liberen en mí. Y tomen su tiempo. Porque será lo último que hagan siendo hombres libres y seguros. –

Hicieron exactamente lo que les dijo que hicieran. En minutos todos los huesos de sus miembros fueron triturados, uno de sus brazos estaba doblado mucho más que lo que el codo normalmente permitía. Lo tiraron al suelo, le quitaron la armadura y se turnaron para patearle las costillas, muchas se rompieron por el abuso. Lo golpearon fuerte con puños y pies, sintió como su mandíbula se dislocaba y su nariz se quebraba, sospechó que su cráneo también podría estar fracturado. Fue sujetado contra la pared del precipicio y caballeros con armadura pesada se tomaron turnos para atacarlo, aplastándolo entre sus armaduras y la roca. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto en cortes y moretones, sus articulaciones estaban inflamadas, su cara y cuello estaba cubierta de saliva de sus escupitajos.

Estaba respirando muy forzadamente, era el único movimiento para el cual tenía fuerzas. Sus ojos estaban débiles y borrosos, ni siquiera podía criticarlos por fallar en la captura. Comenzó a cerrar los ojos lentamente, lo último que vio fueron las botas de algún soldado acercarse…

* * *

–¡Leven anclas! ¡Nos vamos! –Draug ordenó repentinamente mientras él y los otros abordaban la nave. La tripulación, en lugar de inmediatamente dirigirse a sus puestos, se detuvieron y lo miraron con una expresión de confusión y tal vez agitación por la orden.

–¡Ahora! –Les gritó. –Esto es más importante de lo que ustedes podrían adivinar.–

Un temblor les recorrió el cuerpo al notar la fiereza en las palabras de Draug y de inmediato comenzaron a cumplir con la orden. En momentos, las velas se ondearon y partieron del puerto.

–Wow, no esperaba que les gritaras. –Norne dijo, estaba cerca de la orilla del barco. En un momento llegó con ellos. –Me imagino que nos están persiguiendo, ¿cierto? –

Draug exasperado asintió con la cabeza. Malledus arqueó una ceja. –¿Quién eres? –El táctico avanzó, examinando a la chica. –¿Una mercenaria? –

–Una… voluntaria. –Norne corrigió.

–Oh cierto. –Draug comentó, giró para ver a sus compañeros. –Esta es Norne. Me ayudó a llegar al puerto, desea ayudar a Altea. –

–Sip. –Norne añadió entusiasta. –Soy una arquera, criada en un pueblo de provincia. Lista para servir. –

Malledus continuó mirándola, sin verse convencido. –¿Cuánto entrenamiento tienes con el arco? –

–Mucho. –Norne sonrió confiada. –Cacé mucho antes de que todo esto pasara. –

El táctico parpadeó por su respuesta y luego negó con la cabeza. –Cambiando de tema. –Se giró para ver a los tripulantes –¿podemos movernos a áreas bajo cubierta? Muchos de nosotros estamos… cansados y necesitamos tiempo. –

–No hay problema abajo ahora. –Un tripulante respondió. –Solo para que sean, una vez que estemos mar abierto, muchos de nosotros estaremos abajo también. No se acostumbren a tanta soledad. –

Malledus asintió, agradeciendo la información, luego se dirigió a Marth. –Señor, debemos ir abajo, tal vez un poco de… descanso y comida, lo hagan sentirse mejor. –

Marth suspiró luego se dirigió cubierta abajo con la cabeza gacha. Fue rápidamente seguido por casi todos sus caballeros. Gordin trató de seguirlos, pero fue detenido por un agarre en su hombro. Se volteó para ver a Norne como dueña de la mano.

–Um…–Gordin de pronto se sintió inconforme mientras Norne liberaba su hombro y comenzaba a examinarlo. –¿puedo… hacer algo por ti? –

–¿No eres un caballero? –Norne preguntó, escaneándolo con la mirada. –No pareces tener un arma. Oh, ¿eres alguna clase de caballero secreto? –

–No. –Gordin dijo, la palabra escapando de sus labios tan rápido que trajo sospecha. –Soy…soy un arquero, pero Gra me quitó mi arco cuando me capturaron. –

–OH. Ohhhh, eres un arquero. Me agrada eso. –

Gordin se encontró a si mismo retrocediendo cuando Norne lo miró en la cara. –S-si, Norne. Soy un arquero, como tú. –De pronto quiso estar en la cabina y desaparecerse junto a los otros caballeros, un deseo que solo se intensificó cuando se dio cuenta de que se estaba sonrojando. –Um… ¿quieres algo de mí? –

–Nah–Norne dijo, retrocediendo. –Solo estaba curiosa de saber cómo es de diferente la arquería que prácticas. –Agitó los hombros. –Bueno, de hecho, cazar animales probablemente no sea tan diferente de dispararle a las personas. Demonios, tal vez sea mejor aquí. –

–Yo…–Gordin se detuvo un momento. –No lo creo Norne. –Desesperadamente esperó que esas palabras no se oyeran arrogantes, pero honestamente no podía ver como cazar animales producía mejores arqueros que el entrenamiento formal. –Cazar ciervos no es nada como atravesar enemigos con las flechas. –

–Cierto. –Norne dijo con una expresión arrogante. –Dudo que hallas matado a las personas suficientes para tener suficientes bases para decir eso. –

–No… nunca dije que haya matado a ninguna cantidad de personas. –Gordin respondió. –Sólo estoy diciendo que matar un animal es, más sencillo que un soldado. –

–¿En serio? –Norne resistió la necesidad de sonreír maliciosamente. –Siempre me pareció que los ciervos eran más inteligentes que algunas personas. –

–Ese… umm, no era mi punto. –Gordin sentía que la seguridad de Norne lo estaba haciendo perder el control, aun cuando estaba seguro de tener la razón. –Cuando cazas, ¿los ciervos te han atacado con la intención de matarte? –

–Bueno… no. –Norne admitió. –Solo corren cuando creen que hay peligro. –Se rascó la cabeza, luego sus ojos se abrieron desmesurados. –Hey, eso no significa que tu entrenamiento sea mejor que el mío autodidacta. –

–N-nunca dije eso. –Gordin le respondió. –Es solo…–

–Okay entonces. –Norne sonrió, confundiendo a Gordin. –Cuando estemos en tierra, nosotros… veremos quién es el mejor. Yo…–

–¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos? – Una voz vieja y gruesa se interpuso. Gordin, quien conocía la voz más que bien, volteó para dirigirse a su interlocutor con una rapidez excepcional.

–S-ser Jagen– Tembló al ver al anciano caballero.

–Espero sinceramente que mis oídos me estén engañando. –Jagen dijo con una voz amenazante muy baja, que hizo que los arqueros se alejaran de él. Su cara revelaba agitación. –Porque puedo jurar, que en la hora más oscura de Altea, con nuestros enemigos pisándonos los talones, habiendo dejado atrás a la princesa Elice y a la reina Liza, con un caballero leal sacrificándose para asegurar nuestro escape, y nosotros sin tener el número necesario para combatir a nuestros enemigos, todo eso que ha pasado hoy, los oigo a ustedes dos discutiendo acerca de quién de ustedes es el mejor arquero. – Sus ojos críticos estaban sobre sus rostros, esperando una respuesta. Después de un segundo, Gordin avanzó con su cabeza gacha.

–D-deje a Norne fuera de esto, Ser Jagen. –Se colocó entre Jagen y Norne. –Yo… yo empecé esta discusión. –

"No es cierto." Norne pensó. "Yo lo empecé… ¿por qué me está cubriendo?" Se detuvo confusa por un segundo, luego se dio cuenta de que si no hacía nada, Gordin probablemente terminaría castigado. Dio un paso al frente y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Gordin. Él la miró y sus ojos se cruzaron un momento cuando ella volteó a ver a Jagen. –Sir Jagen él… está mintiendo. Yo lo empecé, no quise meterlo en problemas, yo…–

–Jagen levantó una mano pidiendo silencio. –Admiro el valor que ambos tienen en sus intentos para cubrir al otro. Sin embargo, no tengo intención de…–Hubiera continuado, pero un repentino sonido de explosión llamó su atención. Miró hacia el cielo y vio nubes negras frente al barco. –Una tormenta…–Volvió a ver a los arqueros. –Vayan bajo la cubierta antes de que la lluvia llegue y si hablan entre ustedes, espero ver que la conversación logre captar la gravedad de nuestra situación. –

* * *

Marth y los caballeros altenses estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa llena de comida. No estaba cerca de ser un banquete real, pero era más lujosa que la que muchos altenses podían comer. Aun así, poca comida fue consumida. Marth no quería comer, su estómago estaba enfocado en… otras cosas. Se sentó con una taza de agua tibia en sus manos, pero no hizo el esfuerzo por vaciarla. En su lugar, solo la miró como si el reflejo en el líquido le pudiera dar alguna guía o confort.

Todos los demás parecían compartir la indiferencia por la comida. Incluso Norne, quién en cualquier otra circunstancia habría devorado el alimento, sintió su apetito desaparecer.

No había pláticas, se limitaron a estar de pie o sentados. El fuerte chipoteo de la lluvia revelaba la tormenta que estaba azotando al barco. La tripulación pagada hacia poco esfuerzo por mantener el rumbo. A pesar de lo que había dicho el otro tripulante, no había muchos marinos bajo cubierta en esos momentos.

–Señor, necesita comer. –Malledus dijo. –Debe mantener sus fuerzas. –

Marth solo agachó más la cabeza, manteniendo sus ojos en la taza.

–Señor, por favor…–

Marth tomó un pequeño trago de agua. Dejó que el líquido le corriera la garganta lentamente, luego se levantó de la silla y fue a la cubierta superior.

–Señor, espere, ¡está lloviendo! – Malledus protestó, pero sus palabras no fueron escuchadas o simplemente fueron ignoradas. Marth subió a cubierta, directo a la lluvia. Suspiró. –Iré con él, quédense aquí a menos que los llame. – Malledus siguió a Marth.

Cain estaba sentado, sin comer. Tomó el cuchillo de cocina y lentamente, amargamente, lo clavó en un pedazo de carne una y otra vez. Su mano estaba tan firmemente agarrada que no lo habrían podido quitar de su agarre. Abel, sentado a su lado, estaba golpeando la mesa con sus dedos. Abel miró una silla vacía y pensó en Frey. Casi pudo imaginar ver a su compañero ocupar el asiento y con él ahí, unas más sonrisas. Draug estaba con ellos, sentado quietamente con sus ojos cerrados. No había visto tragedias por cuenta propia como ellos, pero también las sintió a su manera. Su rostro reflejaba lamento por la nación y por los muertos.

Jagen estaba de pie en la esquina con sus brazos cruzados. Normalmente estaba con cara seria y profesional, aunque hoy estaba sufriendo las pérdidas del día. Hasta ahora, solo Marth lo había sentido. A pesar de haber sacado al príncipe de la nación, una sensación de derrota y fracaso le llenaba la cabeza.

Gordin se encontró mirando una ventana. Solo podía ver un poco de Altea desde donde estaba. Su mente viajó hasta los días más pacíficos, antes de todo. Entrecerró los ojos viéndose muy cansado. Sus memorias debían de ser cálidas, pero el saber que tardaría en regresar a Altea las había… frías.

Luego sus ojos se abrieron dándose cuenta de algo.

–¿Sucede algo? –

Miró sobre su hombre para ver a Norne acercarse a él. Por su expresión, imaginó que ella tenía una vaga idea de lo que estaba pensando.

–Yo… creo que lo sabes, Norne. –

–No, no Gordin. Esa mirada en tu rostro va más allá de la nostalgia. ¿Qué pasa? –

Suspiró y volteó a la ventana. Pensó cuidadosamente en lo que diría, aunque era un hecho bastante simple.

–Yo… lo olvidé completamente con todo el caos, pero… yo… mi… hermano menor está ahí. –Cerró sus ojos y por un momento, pareció que iba a llorar. –No puedo creer que lo dejé atrás, soy… un completo fracaso como hermano y como caballero. –

Hubiera llorado en realidad, pero sintió una suave mano en su hombro. Miró para ver a Norne de nuevo. Le sonrió dulcemente, se dio cuenta que trataba de consolarlo.

–Gordin ,estoy segura de que no eres un fracaso como ninguno. Digo, bueno, no tienes un arco o flechas ahora, pero aquí estas, formando parte de la, ah, guardia privada de Marth. Y tu hermano menor, bueno, estoy segura de que entiende que tenías que hacerlo. Créeme, algún día volveremos y él te recibirá con una gran, gran sonrisa, te lo apuesto. –

–Yo… eso espero Norne. –

–¡No, no! Así no. –Norne dijo de pronto un tanto enojada. Gordin la miró confuse. –Gordin no digas "eso espero", di, "lo sé." –

–Yo… uh, ¿lo sé? –

Norne cerró sus ojos un segundo, masajeando sus sienes, luego los abrió pareciendo un poco atónita y sorprendida al mismo tiempo. –Bueno un poco de confianza no daña, pero es un inicio. Ahora…–Se inclinó un poco y comenzó a susurrar, sin querer que nadie escuchara. Era una manera de hacer que hubiera menos probabilidad de que alguien se entrometiera pero el movimiento causo que Gordin se sonrojara. –Tú, uh, ¿vas a aceptar el desafío? –Susurró.

El miró a su izquierda y derecha, luego volteó a verla de nuevo. –¿Desafío? –

–Tu sabes, el que te dije en la cubierta. Ver quién es el mejor. Haremos algunos blancos y tendremos un concurso. Podremos quitarnos de la mente, un momento, estos… eventos. –

–Yo, uh…–Ya sabía la respuesta que daría a esa pregunta. Se encontró preguntándose por qué no podía mantenerse tranquilo. –Sí. Podemos tener un concurso de arquería. Así…–

–¡Perfecto! – Norne dijo en voz baja mientras se alejaba, realmente esperaba ese momento. Miró sobre su hombro en caso de que alguien hubiera escuchado y luego regresó con Gordin. –Estaré lista. –Sonrió alejándose, se sentó encima de un barril y cruzó las piernas. –Oh, uh…–Le comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

La cara de Gordin se iluminó. –¿S-si? ¿Qué… pasa? –

Ella miró los muros. –Eso, ¿eso nos convierte, tu sabes, en amigos? –Nerviosa y precavida, regresó sus ojos a Gordin. Su cara tenía una expresión de ansia. –Digo, no aceptas la culpa por otros si no te agradan, ¿cierto? –

Se sonrojó. Probablemente estaba más nervioso que ella. –S-seguro. Sí. Somos, uh… amigos.– Las palabras cambiaron la expresión de Norne a una de alivio. Se giró sobre la orilla del barril y miró la ventana a su lado.

–Qué día tan amargo para empezar una amistad. –Dijo para sí misma. Gordin asintió.

* * *

–Veamos…– De vuelta en el puerto, el amo patrullaba a pie, calculando que podría hacer con el dinero que el caballero le había dado. –Fue un gran trato el que hice, el negocio ha ido lento, pero ahora puedo seguir gastando. –Su mente se iluminó con todas las ideas. Lo que el caballero había ordenado era un pequeño armamento, no solo cañones. Esas cosas en un barco no eran baratas, y el caballero había pagado el precio total. Había esperado negociar más pero no se quejaba. Hacer un trato de esos, un trato que le daba mucho dinero, siempre lo ponía de buen humor. La suave briza del puerto hacía de su humor uno mejor como si lo felicitara. Su sonrisa crecía más y más, nada podría arruinarlo. Absolutamente na…

–¡Tu! – Una voz amenazantemente lo llamó por detrás. Volteó para ver una legión de Gra y Grust. El comandante, que pareció haberle hablado, le apuntó con el dedo.

–Um…– Se sintió un poco preocupado. –¿Ha-hay algo que pueda hacer por usted señor? – Había lidiado con soldados antes, pero nunca con un grupo tan numeroso. Avanzaron y se sintió aun más preocupado.

–¿Dejaron que algunos soldados altenses se fueran en un barco? – El comandante preguntó.

–Er… bueno, supongo que un caballero de Altea pidió un barco armado antes. –Admitió de manera redundante. Luego fue sujetado por los soldados y clavado al suelo. Las otras personas en el puerto que ya habían sido atraídas por la presencia de los soldados, comenzaron a murmurar acerca de que estaba pasando. –Agh… ¿q-que quieren… de mí? – Logró decir con su cabeza pegada al suelo. –Ugh… ¿quieren… un… un barco? ¡Les puedo dar un des-descuento! –

El comandante caminó hacia él. –¿Te das cuenta con quién estás hablando? ¡Soy Jiol, rey de Gra! –

El suspiró, luego miró al caballero de la armadura lujosa. No podría ser una mentira o un chiste. –¿Q-que desea? Yo… yo…–

–Este soldado alteo. ¿Estaba alguien más con él en el barco que le diste? –

–Eso… creo. Dijo que habría más con él. –

El lenguaje corporal de Jiol mostró rabia. –¿Acaso te das cuenta de a quién le ofreciste santuario? –Gruñó. –¡El príncipe de tu nación escapó en ese bote! –

El murmullo de las personas aumentó de volumen. Sus conversaciones no eran nada para Jiol.

–Nunca podrás entender lo que me costaste… ¡la humillación que tendré que pasar! –El tono de ira iba en aumento. Giró hacia un soldado. –¡Mátenlo! –

–¡No, no! – Luchaba cuando un soldado se acercó a él y reveló un hacha. –Espere, ¡por favor! Yo… yo puedo…–

–Espera. – Jiol le ordenó al verdugo. Relajó su expresión un poco y se volvió al hombre. –¿Sabes a donde se marchó el príncipe? –

–N-no. – El hombre admitió. –Fueron permitidos navegar sin que supiera a donde se dirigía. – Se llenó de miedo cuando la cara de Jiol regresó a su expresión de ira.

–Si hubieras podido contestar la pregunta, te habría perdonado la vida. – Jiol se burló. Le asintió al hachero, quien levantó su arma alto en el aire.

–No… ¡no! – El hombre gritó en terror mientras el hacha descendía en cámara lenta y al mismo tiempo, a velocidad normal. El hacha cortó rápidamente, y la cabeza fue separada del cuerpo. Rodó a los pies de Jiol mientras el grupo de personas lanzaba gritos de sorpresa. La cabeza tenía los ojos cerrados como si pudiera sentir el terror. La muerte del hombre que había permitido el escape del príncipe no hizo que el enojo de Jiol se apaciguara. El príncipe había huido de sus dedos y no se había cumplido la misión por la cual fue invadida Altea. No esperaba darle su reporte a Dolhr.

Su rabia y miedo mezclados hicieron que impulsivamente pateara la cabeza del hombre lejos de él. Cayó en el agua y por un momento flotó, luego se empezó a hundir. Los soldados que tomaron el puerto aún tenían el cuerpo, sin esperar la orden lo tumbaron al agua. Respirando hondo, Jiol volteó a ver a los ciudadanos. Los altenses que le permitieron perder a su presa. Su furia alcanzó el máximo nivel.

–¡Mátenlos a todos! –

* * *

–¡Príncipe! Príncipe Marth por favor. ¡Vuelva adentro! – Malledus gritó sobre el ruido del agua cayendo mientras iba a cubierta. Marth estaba en la orilla del barco, completamente indiferente a lo empapado que estaba. Sus ojos estaban enfocados en Altea a la distancia, solo una delgada línea de tierra. Sus manos sujetaban la orilla, con tanta fuerza para que un soldado no pudiera separarlo. La lluvia… Marth reflexionó la tormenta por una fracción de segundo. Parecía que las deidades estaban llorando por Altea, la lluvia siendo sus lágrimas. No parecía ser toda la fuerza de la tormenta pero ya tenía una fuerza considerada.

Murmuró algo bajo su aliento.

–¿Señor? –Malledus preguntó. –Señor, ¿qué fue lo que dijo? – No estaba seguro de que Marth lo oyera por la tormenta.

–Dije que era como un cuervo solitario. –Marth respondió. –¿Cómo puedo decir que soy heredero de algo cuando huyo como un cobarde cuando mi nación es saqueada? Anri debe estar asqueado, en el cielo. –

–¡Señor! – Malledus encontró difícil escuchar su propia voz. –No teníamos otra opción, pero… con el tiempo, podríamos regresar. Y…–

–Malledus. – Marth dijo, sus palabras casi inaudibles, pero aún el anciano táctico lo alcanzó a escuchar. –Habla de nuevo, sin inseguridad ni dudas en tus palabras. –Luego tomó una bocanada de aire. –Seguramente, Malledus. No podríamos. Regresaremos, yo… Gra, Grust, Khadein, Dolhr, yo los haré pagar. –

–Señor…–

–Pero por hoy… solo por hoy…–Marth comenzó a quebrarse, cerró sus ojos y levantó su cara al cielo. –Hoy, yo… yo solo quiero…–

Malledus no lo notó, pero Marth estaba escondiendo sus lágrimas en la lluvia. Por un momento, estaba lamentando su nación y a su familia que tan injustamente le fue arrebatada en un día.

–…llorar.– Marth terminó su oración.

* * *

–Espero que tus nuevos aposentos sean… de tu agrado. –

Elice estaba encadenada a la pared. Pensó que sería asesinada en la sala de trono, pero Gharnef parecía tener otras ideas. Cuales eran esas ideas, sin embargo, ella no las conocía.

Esta habitación iluminada por antorchas, que pensó ella no se encontraba en Altea, sería su nuevo hogar de ahora en adelante. Hasta ahora, nadie se ha acercado a ella preocupado por su seguridad o por ella. Después de todo, solo era miembro de una familia gobernante de una nación que estaba rápidamente cayendo. Pero…

Pero sus pensamientos no estaban sobre ella, ni por un instante. Pensó en su hermano, esperando que haya podido escapar. Si lo logró o fracasó, lo sabría tarde o temprano. Si marth… no había logrado escapar, Gharnef le presentaría su cabeza, aplastaría sus esperanzas de derrotar a Dolhr y erradicaría el calor de su alma. Si Marth escapaba, asumía que Gharnef se irritaría a su sola mención. Incluso trataría de herirla para callarla si llegaba a mencionar a su hermano.

Lejos de Marth, el único por el que se preocupaba era… por un cierto mago altense, que no había estado en la nación cuando todo esto pasó.

_Merric…_

Las puertas de madera se abrieron y, predeciblemente, Gharnef entró. Llevaba un pequeño plato de carne cocida. Cualquier propósito para mantener a Elice viva, debía ser importante, a pesar de su falta de movilidad, era tratado muy gentilmente. Un tratamiento extraño para un prisionero, pero no cambiaba su opinión del Pontífice.

–Gharnef– Elice dijo fríamente. –¿Qué…?

–¿… tu hermano? –Terminó por ella. El estómago de Elice se revolvió por lo… relajado que se veía. –Oh, ahórrate tus lágrimas, princesa. Esta vivo. –

–Hah– Elice sonrió maliciosa. –Parece que has fallado en tu misión de prevenir que escape. –

Gharnef sonrió. –No tiene importancia. Donde tu hermano esté no es de mi incumbencia. –

Sus respuestas le dieron al corazón de Elice una sensación de malestar, pero se disolvió rápidamente. –¿La única persona que puede blandir Falchion y enfrentarse a tus amos escapa y es un inconveniente menor? Una historia creíble Pontífice. – Se pausó un momento en la frase "la única persona". Ya había asimilado que su padre estaba muerto.

–¿Oh? – La sonrisa de Gharnef siguió. –La Falchion está… muy lejos de su alcance. Lejos de las manos de Altea. ¿Por qué habría de importarme un solo hombre que ni siquiera tiene el arma para convertirse en una espina para Dolhr? –

La sonrisa de Elice desapareció, sus ojos se volvieron sombras. Gharnef hizo un pequeño gesto y las cadenas que la sujetaban se rompieron. Reluctante, tomó el plato y se alejó del Pontífice.

–¿No te gustan tus condiciones cierto? Créeme. Aprenderás a quererlas. –

–Mi hermano me salvará, y le pondrá un fin a ti y a tus aliados. – Dijo mientras mordía la carne.

–Lo dudo. – Gharnef respondió. –No es una amenaza… para nosotros. –

* * *

**A mi en lo personal me hubiera gustado ver a Frey en la historia. Yo sacrifiqué a Jagen, en el juego es un op, pero bastante inútil, y en la historia me harta a veces jajaja. Lástima que Frey sea un personaje de remake.**

**Como se darán cuenta, aquí reclutaron a Norne. De echo, van a reclutar a todos los personajes, incluso a los que solo salen en el remake. ¡Yay!**

**Bueno con esto terminamos el prólogo, pero la acción todavía tardará un poco. Espero les vaya gustando, gracias por leer :D**


End file.
